Enclosed in Eternal Night
by AnatheDeath
Summary: Alec always got what he wanted and Bree was no exception. She could never imagine being a possession of the most feared vampire in the world, but she was his from the first moment he saw her. It was inevitable and so much more: it was fate.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Prologue**

A lot of feelings mixed inside of my weak human heart – pain, weakness, anxiety, hopelessness, despair, guilt, regret and mostly confusion. My heart was frantic and my breathing shallow. Lump was starting to form in my throat. I was walking the path of my own destruction – I knew that much already. But at this point I didn't really have any choice. Decision was made in my stead by cruel fate, and all I could do is follow.

How did it come to this? How did I become a slave of an infamous creature that haunted me in my nightmares? How did I become a possession of the most feared vampire in the world, was truly beyond my ability to reason.

He terrified me like no one before, he made me cringe with a mere glance, he made me want to die. But Death was no more one of my options, as he made himself clear. I was _his_ now, therefore it was his to decide whether I am to die, or to live. Long ago I learnt that life isn't fair, but somehow I always hoped that experience will prove my belief wrong. I should have known better.

I strained my eyes in darkness, trying to find the one whom I belonged to – my _Master_. Word felt bitter and heavy even in my mind.

Moonlight illuminated his pallid skin, as I landed my eyes on him. He was leaned against a stone wall, looking like he couldn't care less about anything in this world.

He shifted up from a wall swiftly and walked towards me, his hands lazily buried in depths of his pockets.

I caught a glimpse of his dark burgundy eyes in shadow – they showed no mercy, no concern or even smugness, which I assumed was how he surely felt this moment – he got what he wanted, didn't he? He always did. His eyes held no emotion, actually. They were just bottomless pits, like he once described them. Only this time I wasn't going to try and convince him differently. He wasn't human.

He looked down at me, and his embossed lips curled up into a cruel, sadistic smirk. My muffled scream echoed on ancient walls, as everything else sank into lurid, ominous silence.

* * *

A/N: There, hope you enjoyed it. I have few more chapters pre-written and I'll post next chapter as soon as I get my first review. Please, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Pact with a Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

Author's Note: All you need to know before you read this chapter is that Bree was never found by Riley and therefore never turned to vampire. As mentioned in 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' (which I warmly recommend you to read, although it's not essential for understanding this fiction), Bree ran away from home but she met completely different and much more dangerous vampire. This was set during the events of Eclipse. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter ONE**

**Pact with a Devil**

I could never bring myself to regret running away from home – not even now. At times like this when cold rain poured on my barely hidden skin, and my hunger reached level that it manifested through physical pain, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to think that I was lucky.

For the first time in my entire life, I was free. I got what I wished for – I was completely out of my dad's reach and his abusive ways. I still cringed when I saw reflection of my face covered in bruises in one of the shop windows (from sleeping on pavement) but it was way better than cuts, broken wrists and ribs and livid bruises that I was getting on everyday basis while I was still at home.

How much time has passed since I ran away? Two weeks, maybe three? I remember that the date on my bus ticket to Seattle was 17th February. I lived life of a drifter since. When I first got here I tried to find a job. But nobody wanted to hire a 15-year-old girl without High School Diploma. My unkempt looks didn't help the matter, either. I begged and pleaded and promised I would work as twice as hard than anyone else, but they still turned me down.

So I started working on my other alternative – stealing. When I was young, I was taught that stealing is a sin, and that people who steal will end up in jail. I said to myself that this was the necessity of a survival. _It's better to be thief than dead_ was my favourite moral excuse.

More than once, I was caught stealing and got thrown out of a store. But sometimes, I managed to get away with food. Bread or pretzel, and I once managed to get my hands on chocolate pudding and milk!

When night took over, I would wonder through dark alleys, trying to find one sheltered place where I can feel at least bit safe to spend the rest of the night.

This was one of those nights. I kept my head down so that the rain doesn't fall directly on my face. My water-sodded boots squeaked with my every step. My frozen hands were numbed and waxy.

I heard footsteps before me and I lifted my head to have a better look of whoever was approaching me. Two men, one was tall and bulked up with muscles, and other one was lean with blond hair. The way they looked at me through the thick curtain of rain, made me want to run away. Because I knew they weren't just some stray tourists.

I turned around and tried to run but one of them caught me from behind and I felt sharp blade pressed against my throat. He pulled my hair and I heard coarse voice in my earlobe.

„Make a sound and you're as good as dead."

I squirmed and scrambled but there was no use against them. The taller of them held me and pressed knife on my throat, while the blond one tried to get close to me but I kicked his shin with my boot. He groaned loudly in pain and then slapped my cheek. Tears were blurring my vision.

„You insolent little bitch! I'll make sure you die in pain."

Hearing the word 'die' made me whimper. Panic had worked it's way into my mind and I was struggling harder than before.

„Please, no. Stop! Let go of me!" My loud scream has taken them aback for a moment, but they recovered quickly.

„Whad'ya think, Dave? Maybe we should gag her with something."

„Come on, dude, relax. There is not a single soul around here, nobody will hear us. Besides, it's more exciting when she is vocal." His wicked grin spread across his face, and it terrified me.

„No, please don't! Anything but -" My mouth was covered by big, soaking hand, and my tears mixed with rain that poured on my face, blinding me.

Before this moment, I have never though about possibility of being raped. It seemed so unreal, so impossible that I wanted to kick myself because I haven't been more cautious. I thought I was smart, I thought I kept low profile... it's a shame that I always realize my mistakes only when it's too late. I started shaking uncontrollably, refusing to accept reality. It's impossible that this is going to happen to me. It must be that I'm dreaming... God, please let this all be only a nightmare.

My attacker released his grip on me for a moment to take off my jacket, and a bloodcurdling scream resounded down the alley. It took a second for me to grasp that I made that sound. If nothing, my screaming seemed to amuse them. They were confident enough to think that nobody's going to save me. But even if someone found us, what good he could do against them? There's two of them and if my (nonexistent) rescuer didn't have a gun or was adept at some demented martial art, I was done for.

Suddenly, blond one pressed me against a wall, and I scratched his face, my nails leaving a red trail. And then his hands seized my neck and I couldn't breathe, there was no air circulation in my lungs. I was unsuccessful at my attempt to free myself from his strong grip. My chest were rising up and down, like there was oxygen in them – there was no use of that involuntary movements. A back of my head started to hurt and I was sure that my face turned blue by that time.

There was a _crushing_ sound merely a meter away from me, and my eyes opened. Strangler's hands were gone and I fell to ground with a muted _aah. _Air in my lungs was exquisite, and I couldn't get enough of it.

I glanced up and first thing I saw was the face of my blond attacker, his skull was crushed and his eyes were open in surprise and empty look was plastered on them. He wasn't breathing and blood continued to flow from his wound.

I gasped in shock as I looked up to see the one who saved me snapping the neck of the other attacker. The move was agile and neat, and the one who saved me negligently threw the body on pavement.

He turned to face me then, and his glance met mine. I exhaled sharply in mere surprise, because the boy who stood before me was unlike anyone I have ever met. He looked like an illusion, with his creamy pale complexion which was unusually illuminated by moonlight, and I blinked to see if he's gonna disappear. If I was asked to describe him in only one word, I would say he was beautiful. With his prominent cheekbones, straight nose and perfectly embossed full lips he looked like an Archangel. His dark bangs negligently fell over his forehead, slightly touching his eyelashes. His eyes were sharp, charcoal black and the way he looked at me sent chills down my spine.

Adrenaline slowly started to withdraw from my veins when realisation struck me. I just witnessed double murder and he was the one who did it. The look on his face didn't show any regret for what he did and I started to wonder If I was next.

Like he just read my mind, he spoke quietly.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you." His voice was velvety and clear.

He stood in front of me, his hand was extended to me. I was reluctant to accept it, but when I did, some kind of electricity shock coursed through me. I winced but did not let go of his ice-cold hand.

I wanted to do so much at the moment. I wanted to thank him for saving me. I wanted to run away from that alley while screaming 'bloody murder'. I wanted to ask him so many questions and I just didn't know where to begin with.

As he let go of my hand once I was on my feet again, I said first thing that came to my mind, the one I wanted to know the most.

"Why?" I asked, my shaky voice showing fear. "Why did you do it?"

He sighed, sounding somehow frustrated. He ran his long fingers through his messy, dark hair making it tousled. Like I asked the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wanted it." I barely heard him over the sound of pouring rain and he spoke very softly.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he said to me before, and I shook my head.

"You wanted them dead; that's what I said to you. Before you try to deny it, I'll advice you to drop it." His voice was eerily low and lethal now - he though I would judge him for doing what he did in order to save my life.

"I didn't mean that. Why did you save me?" I couldn't say that I approved the way he done it, but I could not bring myself to condemn it. Not really. Those bastards deserved to die.

He frowned to my question, like he was trying to figure out reason for himself. When he looked at me again, his black eyes were somehow softer, they lost some of their earlier cruelty.

I looked down only to catch a glimpse of magnificent pendant that hanged on silver chain on his neck. Pendant was in shape of letter V and it captured attention. It was silver and carved with great detail - it looked like coat of arms and it had a round-cut ruby. It was very unusual to wear such thing.

"I shall consider answering your question later. Now I have something to ask you, but I suggest we get off this rain and go somewhere quiet." His eyes pierced into mine with intensity that could crush my being. I knew I owed him a lot for saving my life, but I was suspicious about his motives. I barely spoke with him, I watched him kill two men in front of me not minute ago and he was asking me to follow him? The real shock of what I've seen tonight is yet to come, the only reason I appeared to have such calm composure was merely because I wasn't _believing_ in what was happening to me. It was surreal. Unrealistic, really.

"Let's get out of here. Come with me." He beckoned me with his hand, turned around and I - for some unknown reason - followed him. Why was I doing this? If this was really a dream, like I was prone to believe then maybe I should just do what I wanted to, since I'm going to wake up anyway. And I really wanted to see what this extraordinary boy wanted from me.

We walked for at least 15 minutes before we reached our destination - parking lot. All that time I silently walked behind him, and he never turned to see if I was still following him. I mused about the way he finished off those rapists. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, like he was trained to kill. He looked only few years older than me, so every logical explanation that I came to think was dismissed. That was just one more hint that I was dreaming. Probably this will all seem rather silly when I wake up.

He walked to sleek, black Ferrari - probably the best car on a parking lot - and broke the window with his hand - the mere force from the impact made the glass shutter into small particles - and simply opened the door from inside. Then he turned around to me and met my look of utter disbelief.

"What? Don't act so surprised. You saw me kill two guys in front of you so find some decency to deal with carjacking." I gaped at him. Was he serious? An oxygen deficiency for almost one minute must have damaged my brain. I almost laughed at my own stupidity.

I walked around the car and sat on passenger's seat. His lips curled up in amusement I didn't understand when I fastened my seatbelt. Car engine roared and we were at full speed in record time. I winced as everything outside the car became one smudgy line. I decisively looked away.

"You never told me your name." His voice was low and velvety and I listened mesmerized as every word elegantly rolled off his full lips.

"I'm Bree." I said in small voice. There was a slight husk to it - probably from recent strangling attempt.

He just nodded his head. I would bet I heard him mutter my name only to try it out on his tongue. His eyes were mostly on road, but occasionally he would cast a glance over me. I felt uncomfortable when he did so, because - honestly, he was abnormally handsome. I never saw anyone whose beauty and sex appeal were even close to his - not even models and movie stars whose names girls screamed all over the glove, they couldn't even compare to him. He was a living personalization of Adonis himself. Walking aphrodisiac.

Was that the reason my judgment was clouded? Because of his beauty? If that was really the reason I was so ready to overlook the fact that he brutally _killed_ two men in front of me, then I really needed to reevaluate my moral codex. It doesn't matter that I personally think that the two of them were better off dead - the fact is that I was sitting next to a murderer and I did nothing to change that. Nor I wanted to.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him absently, as I watched lights of Seattle nightlife shine through glass.

"I thought you may want to eat. I'm taking you to a restaurant." I blushed when I realized my stomach has been rumbling for some time now. But there's just no way he heard it, _right?_

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm dressed appropriately for any fancy restaurant." I pointed out to him. My clothes were creased and stained at a few spots, and my jeans were ripped. I didn't give out an impression of the well-groomed, tricksy girl.

"If your clothes are making you feel uncomfortable, we can go to fast food restaurant, then." He rolled his eyes as he said that. Well, at least he though this was too banal matter to be worried of.

He took me to Italian, after all. And it was fancy restaurant like I was afraid of. Did he do it on purpose? Probably. Hostess - hot blonde in her twenties - shamelessly ogled him from the moment we stepped in. I saw her wink, and I couldn't help but notice how most of the female side in restaurant were staring at him. Well, us, because I kinda counted with him. It didn't took a lot of imagination to figure out what they thought - who the hell was I and how in the heaven's name did I end up with a sex god like him (when I obviously looked less that acceptable in any way).

I ordered big pizza, of course. He refused to eat - he said he wasn't hungry. Up to this point I didn't realized how _hungry_ I was. I haven't eaten anything proper in weeks, so I ate my pizza in record time. I tried to be oblivious as much as possible on the fact that women were openly staring at our table.

"Can you imagine what are they talking about right now?" I nodded him in a direction of four girls of my age or so, who were impudent enough to take pictures with their phones. He just looked at them indifferently and shrugged. He must be very used to this kind of reaction from the opposite sex, since he was gifted with generous looks.

"Unfortunately, yes. They think I took you off the street and now I'm showing you good time before you show me some, too."

"Wow, so it's a prostitute and a pimp scenario. How do you know?" I asked while practically choking on my coke. For my own sake, I hoped they were wrong.

He shrugged again. "Those things are never hard to guess."

"By the way, what's your name? I told you mine, so I think it's fair for me to know yours."

"Alec... that's my name." How unusual. Or it was a short version of Alexander? It send tickles down my spine and I bit my lower lip. When I looked up, I caught him staring at it. He smirked and leaned closer to me.

"Anyway, I suppose you did not just assumed I brought you here to treat you a dinner. If you recall, I told you I had something to ask."

"Shoot."

"Well, I'll start off with a question how did you ended up in this situation?" He toyed with his V pendant, not looking at me while he asked. I contemplated about putting up 'private life alert' above my head and tell him off. But, that question was relatively innocent (from his point of view). And I had to remind myself that this guy killed to save my life, the least I could do is share pathetic details with him.

"Well, I ran away from home, obviously." I gulped as he raised his eyebrows in a 'no shit, Sherlock' matter.

"Ok, why did you run away from home then, Bree?" My name slipped of Alec's lips so casually, like he had known me all my life.

"My father had his abusive ways. He used to take his frustration on me every time he was in a bad mood, which wasn't that rare at all. I figured he'll eventually kill me so I decided to run away few weeks ago."

I felt Alec's scrutinizing glance on bruises on my face and one on my wrist. I wanted to tell him that all physical wounds will heal with time, but emotional scars are to stay.

"If you had the chance to change thing, what would you change?" Alec leaned back against his chair, never breaking the eye contact between us.

"Nothing. All I ever wanted is to be free of my father and horrendous life I've led for almost sixteen years. In some wicked way, I am happy now. Life of a runaway has few big flaws, but I'll manage to make some order of it. I hope."

"And if you were given a chance of making your life better, would you accept it and consequences that will follow?" As I looked into blackness of Alec's eyes, something told me this wasn't only a hypothetical discussion. But I decided to follow his rules until I had enough information. And what consequences did he mention?

"Of course I would. Only an unbelievably masochistic person would say no to that."

Alec then leered like he knew exactly what I was going to say even before I did.

"But, my dear Bree, there is always a price to pay. That's how the world works. The real question is, would you be willing to pay the price that comes with your happiness?" He asked and his dark eyes held anticipation.

"I don't know. It depends on a price." Where was this discussion leading to? I was genuinely confused.

"What if a price for having all you ever wanted was your freedom? Would you still accept it?" A lot of heads were turning our way as we exited the restaurant. Rain stopped by this time and we walked slowly towards Ferrari.

"Then the deal would be off. Freedom is something I repute the most. I would rather be dead than back at my Dad's!" I practically yelled. I tried to contain my anger to myself, but there were cracks even in my shield.

"Relax, nobody mentioned your father. What I was trying to say is would you agree to surrender your freedom to someone in order to be happy?" Alec stopped walking and I turned to him.

"Alec, I really don't think you understand me. For me, happiness is freedom. And I think we got a little bit off hypothetical, don't you think?"

"Ah, so you're observant type, Bree. I like that. Tell me, hypothetically speaking, if I grant you three wishes, three things in a world you want the most and the price was that you belong to me after I grant you your third wish, would you consider it?" Alec leaned closer to me, and I blushed from our proximity.

"You really like to play God, don't you, Alec?" I concluded.

"Don't change the subject." Alec smirked as he stood before me.

"I've never seen someone with eyes as black as yours. Or is it just because it's very dark here?" I ignored his advice.

"They are bottomless pits - that's why are they so black. Now answer my question, Bree."

I forced myself to ponder over Alec's 'hypothetical' offer. I mulled over what my life could have been if I wasn't constantly worried about basic issues - like unceasing hunger or homelessness I've been dealing with lately. Unsuccessfully, If I might add. Then, I could maybe get a chance of having a normal life like I always wished for. To be a happy, blithe teenager with friends, go to school, have a typical adolescence drama and maybe even fall in love..? It all sounded very tempting to my gullible nature. But, like Alec said, in this world you get nothing unless you give something in return. What happens when all three wishes are fulfilled? I didn't understand what did Alec meant by giving away my freedom and belonging to him. Honestly, the thought of me being in Alec's possession was very... disturbing, to say the least. But right now he was waiting for my answer, carefully scrutinizing my face expression.

"If you were really in a position to fulfill my wishes, and I highly doubt that you are, then I would consider your offer with more thoughtfulness than now." I decided to go for sincerity. I noticed him scowl. I continued. "But, If you somehow were able to fulfill them, which would be very inconceivable, then I would graciously accept your offer - but only after you explain me in detail what you mean by 'belonging to you'. "

Triumphant smirk lightened up Alec's face, and for a second I gaped mesmerized ar him. He looked like angel of destruction.

"Don't worry yourself over such trifling details. Were you serious just now, when you said you'd accept it?"

I had to laugh at that. "What I don't know, Alec, is why are you getting so worked up over this little 'hypothetical' chat of ours."

"I've been serious when I asked you that question, Bree, and you are insulting me by being so frivolous about answering me."

I stopped walking to take a look at his face. I didn't see anything in opacity of the night without moonlight. All I could see are outlines of his sculpted face and I couldn't evaluate his expression to know what he really thought. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't mean any disrespect by not taking your words seriously. If anything, I'm deeply grateful to you for saving my life tonight - even though I do not approve measures you've taken to achieve it." I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. After few seconds, he spoke softly.

"You still haven't given me any answer, Bree."

"Fine, my answer is yes! Yes, Alec. I hereby officially accept kind and altruistic offer of yours and I agree to all bizarre rules that are yet to come! Satisfied?" Words flew out of my mouth, and it took me few moments to process what I just said. Did I just accepted to make a deal with Alec? The deal that may cost me my freedom? But I didn't get the chance to regret what I've said because Alec lunged at me. Haft of a second later his shockingly cold lips crushed on my own. I blinked, completely caught off guard.

What was he doing? I couldn't grasp being kissed at all - but being kissed by none other than Alec, and it was my first kiss ever... Part of me was still shell-shocked to ever think something that made sense, and other part of me - subconscious one - was telling me to get the hell away from him!

Because I knew something was off - nobody's skin was supposed to be so cold and stone-like hard. The way his marble lips moved against mine - rough, demanding and possessive - left me with no choice, like I was his _prey _and he was the one who hunted me. I couldn't breathe, and I was getting dizzy. My heart was throbbing so fast inside my chest, and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. My instincts screamed to me to shove him away, and run as fast as I could. It wasn't safe, I wasn't supposed to be doing this with him, somehow I knew that he was dangerous.

My legs didn't seem to listen to me - they were limp and jelly-like and I was terrified to know it was an effect from a kiss - Alec's kiss. I was positive that every girl on planet that wasn't a lesbian would gladly trade places with me - but for some reason I was scared. Scared of Alec. But part of me that I was disgusted of wanted to give up and enjoy while the kiss lasted.

Finally, I put my hand on Alec's chest and tried to push him away. _Tried_ being a key word, I think. The rest of Alec's body was as stone immobile as his lips, apparently. I would have more luck trying to break a brick wall with my bare hands than to shove Alec away. My fists were useless against him and panic was rising inside me.

I felt Alec's lips curl upward in what I imagined was a smug half-smirk. One of his hands locked around my waist, pulling me closer to him while other held my chin still. He parted my lips with his and I felt a sharp sting on my bottom lip. He bit me! Inexplicably, it hurt a lot more than one would anticipate. My mouth was starting to fill with blood when Alec finally pulled away from me. As soon as he released me, I was gasping for air and glaring at him.

His full lips shone red with my blood on them. Alec looked astonishingly beautiful with dark blood contrasting his white pale skin. I stared as he licked his lips with his pale tongue, just as I would do after a big meal. His dark eyes focused on me, and his infamous leer lazily hung on his perfect lips.

I must have imagined it, but it the darkness his almond-shaped eyes had subtle red gleam. I blinked again.

"... And the deal is sealed." Alec's voice seemed strangely distant and eerie to my ears. Clouds moved to reveal enormous full moon that shone above us, as Alec took my hand in his.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank those who took their time to review. Your support is very appreciated. To the rest of you feel free to review. Constructive criticism is welcomed since this is my first attempt to write a story. Be kind, though. My ego is very fragile at the moment. :)


	3. One-Third His

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter TWO**

**1/3 His**

I was becoming aware of cold breeze that caressed skin of my cheeks and forehead. It wasn't uncomfortable, considering that the rest of my body was tucked into warm blankets. After a few moments, I realized I didn't have a _bed_, and that I surely wasn't supposed to be sleeping somewhere I wasn't aware of in a first place. My eyes flutter opened.

"Finally," - one familiar velvety voice drawled – "I was starting to wonder if you fell into coma. Do you always sleep this long?"

Memories from last night came rushing to me. I remembered the deal I've made with Alec, and reality crushed back on me. That still didn't explain what was I doing at some stranger's bed – I tried to think that bed wasn't Alec's.

My eyes located him in the darkest part of obscured room. He was comfortably reclined in black leather sofa, his long fingers absently playing with stands of his dark brunette hair. He looked completely at ease, like watching underage girls sleep was something he did often. How long was he here?

"I hope you don't mind explaining yourself, Alec. I wanna know how did I end up here?!" My voice was raw from non-use. I groaned inwardly as he stopped toying with his hair to throw me one nasty glare.

"And I hope you won't go into denial with our little deal from yesterday. You can't back out now." He said it like it was most reasonable thing in the world. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair in frustration. Why was he so determined to make this as hard for me as possible?

"Ok, admit it. Admit that you drugged me and then dragged me here. Because I certainly don't remember coming here with you last night." I would hate to accuse someone falsely but everything pointed out that Alec wasn't the most moral person ever, he already kissed me against my will, so why would he stop there? I winced at thought.

"Do you really think that low of me? Somehow, I'm not surprised. What was the last thing you remember from last night, then?" The rested his elbows on his knees as he watched me intensely.

"I'm sorry for implying that, but that was the only reasonable explanation I've come up with. But the point is – last thing I remember was being in a car with _you_!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but you passed out during our conversation. Last thing you said to me was that you don't want to be homeless anymore, so here it is. Your first wish is fulfilled like I promised."

My jaw dropped open. He was kidding, right? No way, just… I need to start thinking rationally. Yes, there was a high probability that I did say that last night – about not wanting to be homeless anymore – but he was the one who made a wish of it. And how did he even manage to carry me to bed without me waking up?

"Eh, w-what?'" I muttered. I know I sounded like a moron on crack, but my brain just couldn't function normally after all of this.

"I took a liberty of choosing a mansion for you – I didn't want to risk you picking up some lame two-story house in suburbs. Hope you don't mind." He leaned back casually on sofa and folded his arms on his chest. Something was slightly different about his face – but I couldn't tell what.

"So you are basically saying that you've bought a mansion for me because _I _said that I don't want to be _homeless anymore_?" Ha, I'm not falling for it… no way.

"Yes." His voice sounded somewhat harsher, like he was getting tired of my incredulity.

I bit my lower lip in order to prevent all hysteric chuckles from coming out – however, I was unsuccessful. I cracked, and started laughing like lunatic from a mental ward. I was giggling at first, but then the real side-splitting laughter broke in. Tears were gliding down my cheeks as I was holding my stomach. That was just too much! I really didn't even know what was I laughing at – it was a mystery to me as it was to bewildered Alec.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" He sounded irritated. I didn't blame him.

"Oh, Alec, if only all psychopaths were as altruistic as you – world would be a lot better place!"

He didn't even dignified me with an answer. I gradually stopped laughing, until there was a dead silence.

"Alec?" I called him.

"Yes?"

"Are you being serious? I'm not saying that you're a liar, it all just sounds too… unbelievable."

He sighed – of course he was being serious.

"So, I have like… two more wishes left?" He nodded. I didn't doubt him anymore. Instead, I was starting to be genuinely afraid of what Alec might expect from me when all three wishes are fulfilled – I supposed nothing banal as doing his homework (if he still went to school) would satisfy him. I rolled out of a bed – It was relieving to know that I was still in the same shabby clothes that I wore for past weeks. Alec only took off my boots. I intended to move aside the dense curtains to let the daylight in, but ice-cold hand caught my wrist.

"Don't." – was all Alec said to me. I looked at him quizzically and he just shook his head.

I decided to drop it for now, and instead I went to bathroom. As expected, it was modern and spacious. Tiles were in achromatic colors and there was a huge Jacuzzi-like tub in the back. Wow. So much about overdoing the fancy stuff.

When I spotted a shower that looked like it was from 23rd century I happily clapped my hands. Let's be honest – I longed for an exhilarating shower for _weeks_. I didn't even want to think about how I must have smelled.

Water was wonderfully hot and it helped relax my tensed muscles. I raked my fingers through my overly long hair, untangling it. If felt so great that when I finally stepped out of shower and noticed that my fingers and toes were wrinkled. I wrapped one big, fluffy white towel around me and stood before mirror.

In front of me was small girl with waist-length dark hair with water drops leaking from her lustrous curls. My peach skin tone looked a lot healthier after a shower. There were several dark bruises on my neck and one on my left cheek – my guess would be that those jerks from yesterday indeed left a trace on me.

But what was the most noticeable on my face without a doubt were my swollen, livid lips. I gasped in disbelief. I didn't dare to touch them, but they were fascinating in some morbid way I couldn't explain. Was this from Alec's kiss yesterday?

I vaguely remembered that his lips were like ice – cold and firm, but I never dreamed that they would leave such mark on me. Unbelievable.

When I opened my mouth, scar was showing on my lower lip. Great. Just fantastic. I can't wait to hear Alec's brilliant explanation for this _and_ his humble apology.

"What on Earth have you done to my lips?!" I pointed my index finger at them, trying my best to appear intimidating. Alec's lips curled in amusement as he looked away from his Blackberry to look my way.

"Oh, so you've noticed." I wanted to erase that self-satisfied sneer from his full lips.

"Of course I've noticed, how oblivious do you think I am? That was a rhetorical question." I snapped at him when he opened his mouth for some smart-ass comeback.

"Nice towel, by the way. You have some clothes in boxes down the hallway. They were delivered while you were asleep." I ignored his quip about the towel. Alec remembered that I don't have any clothes but those on me, so he bought some new. How thoughtful of him.

I went down the hallway as Alec told me. The mansion he bought was quite classy, I'll admit him that. With elegant parquet made of dark wood, and high ceiling I could only guess how much this baby cost Alec. I never asked him, but he must be coming from a very rich family. Let's just face it - he's a teenager, only couple years older than I am, and he can afford to play games like this one? How come that his parents were approving his behaviour? He was apparently one of those spoiled kids who used to get everything they had pointed their little fingers on. And now was he bored - material goods bored him so he wanted to play with something more interesting - my life.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. We're going to have one serious conversation about this. But now - I need to get dressed. There were about 10 brown boxes in front of me. I opened the first one to reveal it was full of elegant shirts I would normally never wear. After 9 more boxes and 20 minutes I managed to get myself an outfit.

Black tight jeans and double layer lilac t-shirt with lace on edges. Not really my style, but compared to other scary stuff that boxes contained this combination looked like a jackpot. However, I didn't like any of those designer shoes (all in black or beige color) so I decided to get back to room to look out for my Docs. Alec barely lifted his eyes from his Blackberry - who was he texting to? I looked for a switch to turn on light because it was too dark in the room - _someone_ didn't want to move the curtains aside and let some natural light fill in the room. When the room lightened up, I sat on the floor in front of Alec.

"I have a few questions."

"I'm listening."

"So, you're coming from a rich family, I suppose?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Alec slightly frowned. I concluded this was not one of his favourite subjects. Nonetheless, I was not going to let this slip easily. I was too curious for that.

"And your parents are okay with you buying a mansion for a random vagrant?" Alec laughed darkly at that.

"Not if that 'random vagrant' is 1/3 mine. And I take care of my belongings. Besides, my parents are dead." I was surprised how Alec's voice sounded indifferent when he spoke about his parents. Like they were some long faded memory he'd rather not think of.

"When did they die?" I asked him quietly; I was not starting to feel any compassion for Alec.

"A while ago." He wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were lost in some distant memory as he sat completely motionless for more that a minute.

"And you don't have any family?" I forced that question out of my mouth now - this was maybe my last chance of knowing the answer. Alec pondered whether or not he was going to share that with me. He pouted, and after a while he finally spoke.

"I have a sister."

"Is your sister younger or older than you?" I could tell he cared a lot about her from the way he said that last sentence.

"Actually, we're twins."

Wow, Alec had a twin sister. I wondered how did she look like? Probably a girl version of Alec; possibly with sadistic tendencies or lunatic nature - nobody could stay long with Alec without picking up one of those traits.

"What's her name?"

"Jane." I never heard Alec speak with so much softness and endearment in his voice and I wondered if he was still the same person who killed those two guys in that alley yesterday.

"Hey, what happened with the bodies of those two? You know, yesterday in the alley?" Alec scowled at me. Oops. Wrong question.

"That's been taken care of. Don't worry yourself over things that don't concern you anymore."

I looked Alec in his eyes and immediately noticed the difference from yesterday. Dark circles around his eyes were gone, and they were now some odd shade of brown - I distinctly remember they were black yesterday. How? Did he wear contacts? I suppose he did - no other explanation was there.

Abruptly, Alec stood up to his feet and extended his hand to me to help me up. I looked at him questionably.

"Come on. It's time for you to have a tour of your new home."

We started off at kitchen and dinning room, then living room, salon and library. I followed Alec silently. He wasn't speaking and I was trying to memorize where is which room. Then Alec pointed toward basement door and said something like: "...if you don't want to die in worst possible pain known to a man, then better don't enter."

"Is that an order?" I wondered. Alec gave me a wry smile.

"No. I'm not giving you any orders _yet_. And you can decline any of my instructions without any consequences. I was giving you a friendly advice about entering that door." Friendly advice? Is he serious? I wasn't the type to guess when there's an open threat.

"However," Alec continued, his voice was deadly low now - "when you become _mine_, every word I say to you will be of greater importance than your own life. You'll obey my every order without any hesitation or deferment, or you will be _punished_. I shall become your God, and you'll pray to me." My eyes widened at his words. Alec was seriously whacked in a head, I realized.

"What are you talking about, Alec?" My voice came out high-pitched. I bit my lip.

"You'll know when the time comes. In a meantime, enjoy your life the most."

With that words, Alec left me in a darkness while my eyes followed his tall silhouette. I had bad presentiment about this one, and I couldn't help but shiver.

* * *

A/N: If you want me to continue writing this fic, please comment below. More reviews = sooner update. ^^


	4. Runaway Act II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter THREE**

**Runaway Act II**

_Two weeks later_

If someone told me fifteen days ago what would my life turn into I would have just laughed in his face. The fact that I was still alive and kicking should have been satisfying enough for me - as I told myself in a mirror.

I was no longer worried about being frozen to death in my sleep or starvation. Like Alec promised, that was almost a distant memory. Instead, I was a martyr of my tedium. If I didn't know any better I would think that living with Alec was more than exciting - ha, everyone who ever saw him would think so. Unfortunately, I was so bored out of my mind that I rarely cared about what Alec did in his spare time.

On my first day in this prison - yes, it was prison no matter how fancy and elegant it appeared - Alec established some rules for me to comply. Firstly, I wasn't allowed to go outside of the mansion he bought for me without his supervision. I tried to convince him that it was completely unnecessary - I wasn't going to run away. I just longed for some fresh air and daylight. But hell no. On the rare occasions I succeeded convincing him to go outside with me, it was a nighttime and there wasn't a living soul for miles around. Civilisation, come back!

Secondly, there was this asinine rule about sunlight in the mansion. Not a small ray of daylight should be let inside. When I made a remark how the mansion was turning into a Dracula's castle in Transylvania, Alec stared snickering. How mature of him. Again, I had no option but to comply.

And thirdly, Alec never left my side. Or, to be more accurate, he _rarely_ left my side. For 2 weeks I have lived here, he was absent for only two days. Whatever he did during his absence, his mood was noticeably lighter when he got back. And to think that I was already sick from his mood swings. I'll suggest him to google 'bipolar disorder' on internet.

I would be lying shamelessly if I say Alec was the best company I could get in the world. Most of the time he was moody and placid, bemused in his own thoughts. His sullen mood usually makes me feel dejected and bored (which was not the best combination in the world). But I saw the other side of him, as well. At times like that I saw he can be clever and funny in his own way, but I knew better that to say that in his face.

I hoped he would grow bored with me over time and then let me go. Maybe I should be more annoying.

Now, I was sitting in a living room, idly staring at some lame reality show I didn't know name of, when I heard strange beeping sound. I turned my head toward the source of a sound. I realized that it was probably Alec's phone, since I didn't have one.

Wait, what?

No way that Alec left his Blackberry unguarded and vulnerable to overly curious intruders (ha, me). I made a few tentative steps towards the table, looking over my shoulder to see if Alec was anywhere near. Phew. Looks like I'm on my own - with Alec's phone. What should I do now? Answer it or ignore it? I don't think Alec would be happy with me answering his calls (after all, it is a private call), but this may be the perfect chance to learn something about him.

I looked at the display. There was no name, just number. Whoever was calling him, surely was persistent. Did something happened? Maybe I can say that I am Alec's friend and offer to whoever it was to leave a message. Alec wouldn't appreciate it either, I think. I stared at a phone like it was some alien object.

Screw this, I'm answering it.

I pressed the green button. "Halo?" My voice cracked, so I cleared my throat.

There was a small pause, and I swear I heard someone sigh.

_"How did you get to this phone?"_ A voice from the other line was high-pitched and melodic. Definitely belonged to a girl.

"Um, Alec left it on table and I answered it for him." God, I sounded stupid even to myself. Why was I even trying to vindicate myself, again?

_"And you would be who?"_ The voice asked. Not asked, demanded to know who I was. Since I was a coward like I am, I played along.

"I'm Bree. Who are you?" I didn't get to hear her answer because the phone was roughly snatched from my hand. Next to me stood very enraged Alec. He threw one grim look in my direction, and he was gone before I could even blink. I heard the door shut closed after he left. Well, what the hell was that?

Better question, _who _the hell was that? Alec's girlfriend? I winced at the thought. Against all the evidence that Alec had no social life whatsoever, he indeed had great looks on his side. Was that enough to win him some dumb chick with big boobs? I gritted my teeth.

This was getting a little bit off the course. Why did I _care_ in a first place if Alec had some girl waiting for him, wherever he came from? I was 1/3 his, not the other way around. And besides, Alec was a remorseless killer, a sociopath and a jerk. I should stay away from him as much as possible (emotionally, since physically it was impossible to stay away).

I sat on a comfortable couch behind me and lifted my knees so I can put my hands around them. I was worried, if honesty meant something now. Would Alec hurt me for touching his private stuff? He never hurt me before, but I still cringed when I remembered how my father used to deal with his frustration.

A couple more minutes passed since Alec was back in the living room. I lifted my glance to meet his.

His hair was tousled, like he ran his fingers through it in frustration. He was disgruntled, though his calm composure didn't let any of it show. I just knew him better now to tell it. Did something indeed happened, or he was just having a hard time explaining to his girlfriend who I was?

"Alec, what's wrong?" I decided to ask for myself, eventually.

His eyes were black now. This is probably going to sound weird but Alec's eyes changed colours. One day, they were discernible brown (lighter or darker - this changed as well) and the other day were black again. I didn't dare to ask him about it - I safely assumed he wore contact lenses. Why did he do it was truly beyond me.

Alec glared severely at me. He gave 'death glare' a whole new meaning.

"What did I tell you about touching my personal stuff, Bree? Was the whole concept of 'privacy' too much for you to grasp?" He spat angrily at me.

"Oh, you're the one to talk about having a privacy, Alec. Since I got here I barely had a moment for myself without you prying your nose to see 'what was I up to'!" I scowled ferociously at him.

"When is it going to get in that thick skull of yours that I own you! And I can do with you whatever I want to!"

Alec looked like an atomic bomb second before detonation. Like he was ready to tear me asunder and set me on fire. Too bad for him that I have a temper as well.

"No." I said quietly but I know he heard it.

"What?"

"I said no. I don't belong to you! Nor I ever will." There was so much venom in my voice that it surprised even Alec. He arched his eyebrows at me, and then grinned.

"Look up your left sleeve." His voice held some slyness that made me wary.

"Why?" I said, already lifting my sleeve up. There, barely visible on the inner side of my forearm was a white scar. It was a bit wry, like someone started writing 'A' letter but changed his mind. I stared dumbfounded at it for at least five minutes.

I started shaking. Traitorous tears were in my eyes, I didn't even try to wipe them off. How dare he? He left a mark on me. He left a mark on my arm - and it will probably be there 'till the rest of my damned life!

"Bree..." Alec's voice was low and it was meant to calm me down, but the undercurrent smugness I heard in it made me even more furious, however that sounded impossible.

Alec lifted his arm towards me, but I stepped away.

"Don't touch me." My voice sounded so weak and pathetic I wish I never spoke in a first place. Alec's dark eyes narrowed at my words. It was all his fault. God, I wish I never met him. I wish I never wondered into that stupid alley at all. I would rather be starved to death than his!

I turned around and ran. I needed to get out of there before I did something stupid and potentially suicidal - like attacking Alec, for instance. I barely saw where I was going, but it was okay as long as Alec didn't follow me. Sob broke through me and I needed to remind myself how crying is useless. I cried before and it didn't bring me any good. I found myself in an empty room I've never been in before. I closed the door, and then sat in front of it. I curled up into a ball and then the real crying started. I sobbed and sniffed for like an hour. When my tears finally dried off, I didn't have any energy to move. I don't care if Alec was looking for me, all I want is to be left alone. I wondered absentmindedly how cruel and malicious could he be to do that to anyone? To me? I think he really wasn't sane at all. But what should I do?

I suddenly stood up, determination flowing in my veins. I went out of that dark room and went to the closest window. I peeped through thick curtains only to see that sun was brightly shining. Brilliant.

I really couldn't imagine a reason Alec never went out in the sun, but whatever it was I was grateful for it. It meant that if I find a way out of this house without him noticing - I was free! He would have to wait until it's dark to go out and look for me, but I will be far away by that time. And all I needed was his car keys and a little courage.

This was way easier than I thought it would be. Alec was nowhere to be seen, and I decided to use that fact in my advantage. Black Ferrari Alec stole the first night I met him was there - along with keys! How stupid the one must be to leave his keys in a car that didn't have any windows? In Alec's case I think it was due to overconfidence that radiated around him. It probably never occurred to him that I could steal already stolen car and flee.

I opened the garage first and then sat into Ferrari. Needless to say, I never attended a driving lessons. But seriously, how complicated it could be? I watched million times on TV how others drive a car. And I wasn't dumb, although that was questionable. The engine roared as I turned the key, and the car started moving slowly when I pressed the pedal. Ok, so far I was doing good. Oh, no, watch out for the tree. Uh, that was a close one. Tragedy successfully evaded.

I was out on my own now. And I was completely lost. But it didn't matter, right? As long as I was away from Alec, I'll be just fine. Time to speed it up a bit. I pressed a pedal a little bit harder and the engine roared in response. No need to drive like a freak, it'll only attract the police - which was the least thing I needed now.

After a few hours of ultra careful (read between lines: ultra slow) driving, I was completely and utterly lost. Before this, I knew I was in Seattle, but now I was surrounded by woods on a small road to nowhere. Everything was so green and fresh: I've definitely never been here before.

Rain started. Great. Just what I needed to fix my crappy mood. Nevermind, though. I was out of Alec's reach and it was more that enough to bring a genuine smile upon my lips.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is getting pretty obvious. For the next chapter I have in mind different character's POV and I wonder if you can guess whose. As usual, feedback is very appreciated and I'm grateful to those who reviewed. You guys are amazing. ;)


	5. Devotion and Delusions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter FOUR**

***Bella's POV* (don't even ask -.-')**

**Devotion and Delusions**

I watched as rain drops were sliding down the window of Edward's Volvo. I was holding his hand while he was driving me home to Charlie. I find coldness of his hands soothing - they remind me of who I was touching.

There was a loud sound of a thunder in distance - I winced and Edward held my hand a bit tighter.

"Edward, do you think Jacob will ever forgive me?" I finally pronounced my thoughts out loud, the ones that were bugging me all day. All I could think of is how badly I hurt Jacob and the wounded look on his face while he looked at me.

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft to me, "please, don't worry yourself so much. Besides, I don't see what did you do wrong to him to ask for forgiveness." He never understood how good friend Jacob was to me, how much I owed him for being with me when I least deserved it. I never liked to think about those dark months without Edward's presence in my life, but the fact that I'm still alive (and sane) is completely thanks to Jacob.

Suddenly, Edward went rigid. He clenched my hand in his, and slowed the car for a moment.

"Edward, what's going on? What's wrong?" My voice was close to panic, and my heartbeat quickened. I knew only one thing was threatening Edward and his family - was it Victoria? Is she here? After a few long moments, he finally answered my question.

"I smelled... blood. My guess is that somebody crashed." His voice was strained, like he was in pain. I knew how human blood affected vampires - it makes them feel burning pain in their throats, aching for blood.

"Oh.. no." I watched carefully around us in case it was close. Edward was tensed beside me as I looked at his alabaster face.

"Edward, can you hear thoughts of those who crashed?" I asked, although he was probably listening for them.

"I'm trying to, but I hear nothing. They're probably unconscious or... dead." Lump was staring to form in my throat and I gulped. I really didn't want to see any mutilated bodies, but I kept quiet. If we could do anything to help to those people, then we should do it. After a minute and a half, Edward stopped the car. I was anxious, but something else was bothering me as well.

"Edward, do you think you can... control yourself?" I asked in weak voice. He just nodded his head. And then I saw a sleek, black car crushed into one of the trees. Thick rain disabled me to see who was in the car, but Edward was already out and standing beside it.

"She probably slipped off the road. She's still alive." I somehow relaxed knowing that there were no deaths and went out of the Volvo to join Edward. The moment I was out of his car, rain was already soaking my clothes. When I stood before the car, I saw a girl who was driving it. She was unconscious, and there was a red line tracing her forehead. She was young - maybe two years younger than me.

"What should we do, Edward?"

"It's probably the best to take her to Carlisle - he can treat her wounds and help her." I moved away when Edward opened the door of her car. Without any effort, he lifted her limp body and took her to the back seat of his Volvo. He was holding his breath all the time. I wordlessly followed and sat on passenger's seat beside Edward. I followed his example and tried not to look at blood that flowed out of her forehead. I always got nauseous from the smell of blood - which was very ironic since I'll become a vampire in only a few short months, after the graduation.

"Should we call Carlisle beforehand?"

"No, it's okay. Alice will tell them we're coming." Edward's voice was quiet. He watched me closely. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" I wasn't the one who was hurt.

"Because of the blood."

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Oh."

Within ten minutes we were back at the Cullens. Carlisle was already waiting outside on the porch for us. Edward took nameless girl and he and Carlisle went into the house, while Alice and Esme were already questioning me.

"Bella, what happened? Alice saw you two coming back here with wounded girl, and we were worried." Esme took my hand, as we entered living room.

"Edward smelled her blood, and suggested we take her to Carlisle to treat her wounds. Edward thinks she might slipped off the road." I explained plainly. But when I said that, I started to wonder why would a young girl like her be completely alone in the woods. Was she trying to run away from something? Or she just got lost?

"Don't worry, Bella. I can see her, and she'll be fine once Carlisle is done with her." Alice's golden eyes were filled with such certainty and I felt better. Alice's visions never failed, and I was glad that she will be my seen-it-all sister-in-law.

"Can you tell us her name, Alice?" Esme asked. Alice nodded her head. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper entered the living room, looking mildly surprised.

"Yup! She'll be awake in about 11 minutes and... oh, no!" Alice's pretty face crumpled and her eyes looked distant and worried.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper was instantly at her side, looking protectively at her.

"Alec." Alice said his name in eerie voice full of... fear?

Rosalie frowned and asked what all of us were wondering. "Alec? As in Alec Volturi?"

"What about him?" I gulped.

"He's here."

As Alice said that Edward was beside me, holding me in a tight embrace. I tucked my head under his chin and winced. I remembered out recent visit to Volterra - although I would rather not think about it for more than one reason. Edward was still and he stopped breathing. I assumed he concentrated on Alice's visions - in her head.

"But it's too soon - and the date is set. Edward, do you think he came here to check on Bella?" Esme's voice was filled with genuine maternal care as her golden eyes fixated upon Edward and I.

Edward shook his head. "No, he didn't. At least I don't hear that motive in his head. It has more to do with girl that we brought here." There were few stunned sighs coming from vampires in the room. I frowned as I tried to grasp why would Alec Volturi come all the way here because of a girl who was wounded? What did he want from her?

My memories of Alec were dim, even though I met him recently. It must be because so many things were happening to us in that moment - things I preferred not to remember now. I tried to recall everything I heard about Alec. He and his sister Jane were infamous Witch Twins - the most powerful vampires in the world. I vaguely remember Alec's angelic face and how much his beautiful features resembled Jane's. I never found out what Alec could do - probably something as sinister as his twin Jane or otherwise the vampires who were beside me now wouldn't be so still - I hated to see expressions of fear reflecting on every pale face in this room.

"You can hear his thoughts. Does that means he's near by?" Jasper asked with puzzled expression.

"Actually, he's waiting for us. He's on the clearing, three miles on the west. He's getting impatient." Edward was carefully listening. I gaped at the fact that Edward could hear so much from such a distance - or was it because Alec was a vampire, just like Edward? Suddenly, Edward gripped my waist a little bit tighter and I heard his jaw clench. Whatever he heard right now - it wasn't good news.

"Edward, what is it? Not every one of us has the privilege of mind reading so speak up." Emmett murmured and rolled his eyes. As far as I could guess Emmett was the only was who was positively excited because one of the most dangerous vampires in the world was in the neighborhood.

"He's coming over." Alice answered instead of Edward. "It's better to get outside, he'll be here in 24 seconds." Her voice was more high-pitched than usual and she bit her marble lip. It was indeed strange to see anxious Alice. Edward was obviously reluctant to take me outside, but I didn't believe he had a choice. I was going to be part of this family soon, and I certainly couldn't bear to wait here while others were outside - with Alec.

Carlisle was downstairs before I blinked again. His compassionate eyes searched for Esme.

"Esme, would you mind going upstairs to look after the girl? I treated her cuts, but she still hasn't awakened. And I don't want her to be alone when..." Esme nodded and disappeared. Everyone started going outside - on rain - and Edward and I followed, his hands firmly around my waist, ready to protect me. I really hoped that wouldn't be necessary - I couldn't cope with losing Edward.

"Bree." Edward said in low voice and it took a second for me to realize that he answered on someone's thoughts. Was that the name of that girl, Bree?

Rain felt freezing as it poured down on my skin. Edward sensed my discomfort and in a second he was holding one long, black raincoat for me to wear. I thanked him quietly. When we got outside, all the Cullens formed peculiar formation - everyone was protected by someone, I realized. No wonder it took few moments for me to notice tall, dark silhouette standing fearlessly before my family. Alec.

He seemed completely unbothered by heavy rain on his porcelain skin. His hands were in his pockets, and he took a posture of a overly bored teenager - only he was way too old to be considered as one. His almost black hair was soaking as his thirsty eyes scanned every member of my family individually. I wanted to ask Edward what was Alec's talent, but there was no way for Alec not to hear us. I gulped as his charcoal eyes fixated on me - whatever crossed Alec's mind at that time made Edward growl. I wanted to know that power Alec has up his sleeve to be so... confidently smug? There was six vampires opposite him among which were those with serious combat skills and talents.

Carlisle made few steps toward Alec and cleared his voice.

"What do we owe such an honour to be visited by the member of the Volture himself? Alec, it's been centuries." Carlisle voice was soft and pleasant to my ears, but Alec's eyes narrowed in wary.

"Save your breath, Carlisle. We all know why I am here today." Alec cut him off. He wasn't in a mood for chit-chat.

"And why would that be?" Rosalie dared to ask him. She appeared very brave at that moment - or very annoyed by Alec.

There was a sly smile tracing Alec's lips as he drawled. "To claim back what's mine, of course." A few vampires exchanged looks between themselves as Alec sighed - in boredom, I suppose.

"She is not yours, Alec." I heard harsh note in Edward's velvet voice - whatever he heard in Alec's mind, he obviously disagreed.

"You know as much as I do, Edward, that notion about freedom is delusional as it is. Be warned, though - Bree belongs to me even more than that human belongs to you." Alec retorted back. I tried not to wince at him mentioning me - even though he passed me off as a 'human'.

"Don't you dare compare them!" Edward roared at him. However, I was puzzled by that comparison - does that mean Alec felt something towards Bree that could compare to what Edward and I had? It was strange to imagine that Alec might have some feelings for someone who isn't his sister.

"I have no desire to have unsavory discussions with you, Edward. So to make it clear - I have not come here tonight as a Volturi task. Once you hand Bree back to me, we'll leave in peace." There was a tone of impatience in Alec's musical voice. No matter how cold composure he held amongst the Cullens, he didn't enjoy the company.

I probably missed something because everyone around me tensed. I turned around to face Edward as he spoke.

"She's awake." Did he meant that Bree is awake? I observed in wonder how the cold expression on Alec's face slowly melted into something softer. His black eyes widened as he heard something my human hearing didn't catch.

Carlisle spoke again to him. "Alec, you are a reasonable and wise being that walked this Earth long enough to grasp basics of human rights. If you allow, we'll ask Bree does she want to come with you or not. If she does, we'll let her go with you and we'll part in peace like an old friends we are. If she doesn't want to come along, then I'm afraid we might have a problem on our hands."

"And I'm afraid, Carlisle, you do not understand how serious I am about this. Think about it for a moment - is one human girl worth the lives of your centuries old family members?" Alec spoke nonchalantly. Carlisle shook his head in response.

"I refuse to think that you would lower yourself on such depths, Alec. I have better opinion of you."

Alec groaned impatiently. "Then don't think, Carlisle. Why don't you ask your son with telepathic powers how serious I am?" He threw one sharp look at Edward and I tensed.

"Alec? What are you doing down there?" I barely heard this new voice, it sounded somewhat muffled. Everybody looked up to see small girl, awakened and looking down at the scene before her from a window. She had a scowl on her face. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was _relieved_ to see that Alec was there.

For the first time, real smile was shown on Alec's face."I was just having a lovely chat with my old fried, but now that I see you are fine I think it's time for us to get back. Come." He beckoned her with his hand. After few moments, she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay." She said softly to him and disappeared back in the house. Wait, did she really wanted to come back to Alec? Didn't she know _what_ he is? I thought she was oblivious to the fact that Alec was a vampire - it was hard for me to imagine that she would willingly come with him if she knew that Alec drinks blood of humans.

"Edward, does she know?" I asked him, worried about Bree. Edward muttered in my ear. "No, but she has her suspicions."

Bree, closely followed by Esme, ran out of house. She still looked very pale to me, but she moved toward Carlisle.

"Are you Dr Cullen? I was told that you were the one who took care of my injuries, so I would like to thank you properly for saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me, Bree. I was merely doing my job. Edward and Bella were the ones who found you." Carlisle smiled proudly to Edward. Bree looked closely around, her brown eyes were carefully looked over every pale face until they finally stopped on Edward's and mine. She smiled tentatively.

"Thank you. All of you." Edward nodded in her direction. Then Bree turned towards Alec and swiftly walked until she was at his side. Alec's black eyes scrutinized cut on her forehead, and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, Carlisle, I think this answered your question. Until we meet again, then." Alec curtly said as he took Bree by her elbow and led her toward the woods. She didn't complain.

After the two of them disappeared into the darkness of the forest, I heard few vampires sighed in relief. Edward gently kissed my cheek.

"They left and I don't see any threats coming from Volturi in near future. You can relax now, really." Alice said in her usual cheery voice. Slowly, every one of us returned into the house. Adrenaline was still in my veins, and I needed some time to think about what just happened. Then, I guess someone asked Edward a question in his mind, because he spoke involuntarily.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's exactly as you all have wondered. It's all true."

I looked back at the dark shadows of the forest with a nostalgic feeling I could not explain.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I could've done so much more with this chapter. In my defence, I really can't slip into Bella's shoes because she's never been very distinctive character in my opinion. I choose to tell this chapter from her perspective because I found it most convenient. And I have never really been fond of the Cullens, to start with.

But, I promise to make up for this in the next chapter. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with editing, and there_ is_ actually something going on between those two lovebirds that is worth waiting. I hope. ^^


	6. Unraveling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter FIVE**

**Unraveling**

I really don't know what to say to Alec as we walk through the woods. What is there to say, anyway? I acted as a fool and as a result I ended up with car crashed in a tree and stitches on my forehead. Not one of my brightest moments ever, I might add.

Alec said nothing to me. I could tell my slow pace was irritating him, but he went along. Honestly, I really didn't expect him to come for me and I was surprised by his determination to hold me by his side. He was surely persistent.

But waking up in a completely strange house, lost and disoriented, was a whole new level of idiocy. I should get a medal for being the greatest retard of all times.

Alec and I walked for more 10 minutes then we got out on highway. Alec's gotten a new car, really expensive-looking silver Mercedes. I bet this one's stolen, too.

He held the door open for me and I slid into passenger's seat. He was beside me in a matter of moments. As used to his strange behaviour as I was, I didn't even blink twice.

"So, what were you hoping to achieve by running away like that, Bree?" Alec started casually. I couldn't estimate whether he was angry or not.

"I don't know." I whispered honestly. "It's just - I'm so sick of being trapped in that dark house anymore. Seriously, I was losing my mind out of boredom and monotony and you just... just carved those initials on my arm, Alec!"

He was quiet for a few moments. And I was still sulky under all excitement that I've been through past couple of hours.

"You don't have any rights to complain. I know for certain that I didn't hurt you at all while doing so and you'll just have to cope with it."

"Ha, it's easy for you to say." I muttered under my breath. And then something different and much more essential crossed my mind.

"Hey, do you know them? The Cullens, I mean?" Surely he did 'cause he called Dr Cullen his 'old friend'. Whatever that means by their standards. But the fact that astonished me the most about the strange family is that all of them had very distinctive traits - rather pale and otherworldly beautiful with light caramel eyes. Well, all except that girl. I understand that family members are supposed to look like each other but that was just _too much_. And when I think about that now, Alec shared those looks too. Were they relatives?

Alec mused over his answer. "Yes, I do. And it was very odd and unfortunate for you to come across them. Now they're definitely aware that I'm in the area." He sighed, sounding irritated.

"But they are your cousins, aren't they?" I leaned closed, eager to caught him lying. He glanced up at me with bewildered look.

"Where did that come from? Of course not, they are just acquainted with my family."

I shrugged in answer. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that all of you look strikingly similar. Pale skin and all."

"And I'm surprised you noticed. You notice more than I like." Alec shook his head and playful smile curved the ends of his lips. I would never admit this out loud, but Alec looked kinda cute while smiling like that. It almost made me forget that he is remorseless killer and possessive megalomaniac.

"Yeah, about that - do you _ever_ plan to tell me what's the deal with you guys? Did you all come from Alaska or Norway where you had bunch of plastic surgeries and rejuvenation treatments?" I was only half-joking but Alec laughed openly at that. It did not reach his eyes.

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to figure out for yourself which I think it may come very easy for your sharp little mind."

"Thanks for giving me a hint 'bout that, fool. Something_ is_ really going on here, isn't it?" He doesn't bother to answer me and try to change my mind. He knows me well enough to tell it'll be a futile effort. I know there's a secret now and a plan was starting to form in my head. I'll put it aside, at least until we arrive home.

Alec was driving like a maniac on LSD and I'm determined not to look outside the window. Or puke. I started to wonder seriously what direction my life was taking and did I even had any control over it anymore? I kept my head down, utterly bemused in my thoughts.

Alec stopped the car and I almost slipped off my seat as I noticed where were we. Obviously, it was not the mansion. In a second, Alec opened the door for me and helped me up.

"I couldn't help but notice how tedium and idleness had taken their toll on you, so I've decided to take you out of a misery. Come on." Alec said with an impish smile. I had to blink twice to see if I was imagining stuff.

We we standing in front of a cinema in Seattle and Alec was taking me to see a movie. I couldn't believe it - maybe I had gotten it all wrong.

"Wait, you're taking me to... see a movie? With you?" In Alec's case, I just couldn't believe the combination of the words that came out of my mouth. I'm going to see a movie... with Alec? That was wrong on so many levels since I always imagined that Alec was allergic to any form of amusement and big crowds.

Alec glanced around him, looking slightly amused. "What, do you have someone else in your mind?"He took my hand in his cold one and guided me through big doors. I gulped as I heard chatter around us died - probably due to Alec's godlike looks. "One would think that a modern girl with a mindset like yours would die to have a fun night out."

"Yeah, and I might just do that." I didn't know whether to be offended or honored - he obviously wanted to please me by taking me to such place but I didn't miss when he implied I might be shallow and dumb to 'die for a fun night out'. Or did he meant that the female half here would literally die to trade places with me as my hand in Alec's suggested that we were together here. Uhh.

After I got some popcorn and coke we chose a classic slasher movie. Or, to be precise, _Alec _made it clear that he wasn't interested in watching anything 'too sappy or girlish'. That left us with quite scanty selection.

We ended up with a very popular horror blockbuster. As we were walking towards the movie hall, one redhead girl mouthed me as she passed by: "Nice catch." It took a few seconds for me to grasp what was she referring to when I heard Alec chuckle. Smug bastard. I also noticed, on my great displeasure, that most of the girls decided to check out horror genre and I was pretty convinced it had to do something with Greek God holding my hand. I hated my traitorous cheeks for blushing shamelessly.

As we sat, Alec negligently threw his arm around my shoulders and drew me closer to him. I squirmed uncomfortably as I tried to put some distance between us but that only resulted in Alec gripping me stronger. I glared at him angrily. Seriously, what was he thinking? He probably wanted to send plain message to the fan girls that he isn't available and he was using me as a mean to get them off his back. How foul of him.

Movie started and I tried to focus my attention on it. Plot was simple; a group of friends go on a hiking trip into mountains and they eventually find out there's a psycho killer among them. Really, who could see that coming? When the first guy was wiped out by a masked dude with chainsaw - his head was chopped off like there was only air, Alec snickered darkly. I looked quizzically at him; most of the people in the hall had a _bit_ different reaction on such unpalatable violence.

"Uninformed amateurs. They could at least do a proper research about the effects on the arteries, because blood just doesn't spread like that. It's too messy, it's completely unrealistic even to you."

I just glared at him, aghast. I don't want to know about Alec's knowledge in medicine, or whatever. At least I tried to think somewhat positively of it, but Alec was shaking with silent laughter every time somebody got slayed. He also commented on how the kill should be done if the one who was doing it had even the slightest idea or logical sense (I really tried not to question this), and gave suggestions or remarks on the most efficient ways to make someone's heart stop. It was nearly end of the movie when I finally got sick of it and told him to shut up. He raised his eyebrows.

"You told me you didn't mind watching horror. I never realized you were the squeamish type." His clear voice softened around the edges.

"I'm not, I just don't appreciate you giving me audio guide on 'Hundred different ways how to effectively mutilate and cripple random innocent people'." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. Yeah, like he didn't feel my discomfort during the movie at all.

"Well, I apologize for my insensitivity." Alec muttered in low voice and then rolled his eyes.

The more time I spent with Alec made more questions pop up in my head instead of answering the old ones. Before meeting him I used to be good at reading people - at least others told me that. I was perspicacious and cool-headed. The fact that I didn't even have a lame guess about what Alec's motives might be in my case left me dissatisfied and grumpy. For me, it was like walking on a thin rope with my eyes covered. Impalpable.

Why did Alec want me here in a first place? I didn't delude myself to think that I was special - I really wasn't. Actually, most people tend to overlook me completely - partly because of my small size and partly because there wasn't anything to keep their interest. I knew that my girlish comely looks weren't enough to keep attention of someone so absurdly handsome as Alec was. And believe me, there were girls around us that were more beautiful than I will ever be. He probably thought that he was above such babbitry that generally ruled the world. And him parading me around was just a point proving to himself - that he was enough special for both of us. I gritted my teeth.

Luckily, my train of thoughts got distracted before reaching the point of becoming self-destructive. A group of girls approached us (well, Alec, while I just dumbly stood there). The prettiest girl among them, obviously their leader, was bold enough to ask Alec if he was interested in joining them because they were heading to the 'best party this year'. The rest of the girls looked so hopeful or amazed to even make a movement.

Within the same second, I felt myself being entrapped in cold arms that clasped around my waist. Alec was behind me I could feel my back leaned against his abdomen. Normally, I would turn around to give him a closer look of my fist but considering that it was _Alec_ who was holding me this tightly I just froze with an expression I imagined was similar to those dumbfounded girls - shocked to core and devastated.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" His tone was surly, but it still sounded like a music - being only inches away from my left ear. "I happen to find company of this girl much more fascinating." With that words, he planted a tender kiss on the edge of my mouth. I felt my knees buckle and I fell hopeless into Alec's arms. It wasn't like before, this time he was much more careful. But still I couldn't stop my mind screaming inside my skull. What the hell was he doing?! Is he insane?

One part of my brain registered girls that grumbled loudly and slowly walked away. Alec finally released me and I stumbled forward clumsily and I heard him chuckle from behind me. I turned around to give him _my death glare_, hoping he would spare my effort and just drop dead. I never felt this embarrassed in my entire life, and that surely said something.

I was blushing from my head to toes and I bit my tongue not to spill all those obscenities out loud. I had to remind myself that we were in public place and that I needed to keep my calm (what's left of it, anyway). So, I just turned on my heel and was ready to leave in an opposite direction of him, when he caught my elbow in his strong grip. I knew that any resistance was futile, so I whipped my head in his direction and waited.

"Bree, don't go." He blurted out hastily, like he was afraid I wouldn't listen. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel ashamed. There's no need for you to leave because of something that was entirely my fault. I apologize." Alec glanced at me through his thick lashed and I felt my hostility slowly melt.

"You're not sorry, though." I observed him for a moment. He didn't blush even though he should.

He shook his head with a small, wry smile. "No, I'm not. But my manners require of me to apologize."

I sighed and Alec let go of my elbow as soon as he was sure that I wouldn't run away which I was really tempted to. Let's face it, if I tried that again he couldn't stop me because we were surrounded by a large group of people. But he wouldn't just let me go, either. I carefully contemplated what I'm going to do next.

"Alec, we need to talk." I whispered as we were walking down the dark streets. I had a pretty clear idea about him and I intended to find out his secret tonight. Even if it meant sinking deeper into abyss I created for myself. Like Alec said, in real world you need to give away something in order to get what you want. And that was exactly what I intended to do.

* * *

A/N: It might take a while before I post the next chapter and I hope I haven't spoiled you with all those frequent updates. Chapters I published so far were pre-written and now I actually have to sit down and start typing again. But you'll agree that waiting for a chapter with certain qualities is much better than reading short chapter without any actual appeal. ;)

You can always share your thoughts and suggestions in reviews and I promise to consider them all. :]


	7. Creatures who belong to the Night

******Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter SIX**

**Creatures who belong to the Night**

_"Alec, we need to talk."_

My whispered words still rang down the dark street Alec decided to walk with me. I should be scared, I know. Instincts have been telling me all along to get away from Alec in the night; he was a different person then, different being.

I didn't like desolated streets enclosed in darkness either. But I was feeling safe merely from Alec's proximity and it terrified me to think of him in any other light than as a sadistic and dangerous psychopath who made serial killer from a horror movie look like a joke.

I wasn't delusional and naive little girl like I appeared to. Alec was far more lethal than anyone or anything I could encounter at this time of a night and it was improvident just as obtuse to think that he can protect me. Because no matter how I put it - he was the one I need to be shielded from.

They say that knowledge is power and the more I know about my, hmm, enemy the better. However, I have made a decision. It'll place me a step closer to my destruction or salvation - time will show which one.

I intend to find out Alec's secret even if it meant I'll have to use the taboo - my second wish. First, I have to make sure that there was no way that he will voluntarily reveal his peculiar nature. 'Cause not only that I'll be dumb for using this one thing that's more precious than anything I ever possessed (and possibly the key to my freedom) but it'll be very unpleasant to live with my conscience when I know that I didn't do everything within my power to try drawing out the truth from him.

So, I forced myself to return Alec's gaze and noticed his eyes were wary. He was quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't like hearing lies, Alec. I have no doubt that you're better at telling them than I am at detecting, but for the sake of conversation try to be as honest as possible. Can you promise me that?" I gulped and looked sheepishly at Alec through my eyelashes, copying his technique.

He watched me curiously and slowly nodded his head. His dark eyes bored into mine with silent probe.

"I can only promise that I'll try. I've lied to people all my life, but I never looked at it as something bad or I felt ashamed because of my insincerity. With you... it's different. But I keep my right to remain silent if you ask something I cannot provide a sincere answer."

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't expect of Alec to play along at all and I was delighted to know there was still a chance of finding out the truth without any need to employ drastic measures. But the real questing was where to start? There were bunch of things piled up in my head that I wanted to ask him. With which one should I start if my aim is to thaw out Alec enough so he will spill out all of his dark secrets to me?

I was browsing my head for possible questions when cold wind ruffled up my hair, effectively distracting my thoughts. Alec and I wondered into completely dark street. I'm guessing it was past midnight because there were no pedestrians around us. Cars would occasionally pass by, but that was all. I recalled the text I've read in newspaper few days ago. According to statistics, Seattle was one of the most dangerous cities to be in after the sunset - death toll was constantly increasing and no one could trace the ones who were doing it. It was probably the work of mob or some other large criminal organisation.

Suddenly, Alec stopped walking and I turned to him. His eyes were shut closed and he looked like he was concentrating on something really hard. His nose wrinkled and he slowly opened his dark eyes. I was just about to ask him what's wrong when he quickly stood in front of me and his eyes scrutinized the darkness of the street before us. I strained my eyes to see what I suppose Alec was seeing but it didn't help. I sighed in frustration and threw a second glance over the impossibly murky street.

And then I saw the dark outlines and everything clicked back into its place. _We're not alone._

They were as white and radiant as the moon above us. The way they moved, completely synchronized and soundless, reminded me of predators stalking their prey. I gasped when I saw their faces illuminated by moonlight and for some reason it reminded me of the first night when I met Alec. Because faces of those teenagers could compare to Alec's by any means. Perfectly impeccable like cherubims' with their sharp eyes gleaming shockingly red.

Three boys and one small girl behind them. One of the boys was even taller than Alec and had terrifying muscles that made him rather huge. It was easy to be frightened by him, but Alec's steel composure didn't let any of it show. He looked unimpressed by them, and maybe a little disappointed.

I gaped as realisation struck me. They aren't like me. They were so different and the hunger in their crimson eyes made me cringe and squirm.

"Whoa there, what do we have here?" The tallest one with short, black hair spoke first. The deep bass of his voice shot through me and I wondered how it can be so pleasant to hear and so threatening at the same time. He leered at Alec with unhidden hostility. "An intruder..." His demonic eyes fixated upon me and I froze. "...and a _snack_."

"Alec, what th..." I started off but Alec roughly interrupted me. "Bree, stay back." He said evenly and placed himself between me and the red-eyed beings in two determined steps. It was more of a gesture showing that he was ready to protect me if needed.

Anxiety was chewing me from the inside. I knew for certain that Alec was very strong but what chances did he have against those... creatures, in the lack of a better word. I gulped and prayed that it doesn't come to a fight. It was very clear on whose side I was, and I didn't like the disadvantage. They didn't seem human, but on the other hand... neither did Alec.

I pushed that thought aside when I heard barely audible dark snicker. It came from a younger boy, standing near the huge one. He looked similar to Alec but he had curly light brown hair. Like all the others, he was breathtakingly beautiful and I stared openly as the one in lead - the tallest boy - drawled again, glaring at Alec.

"Well, Mr. Stranger, it appears we have a problem. I haven't seen you around, have I?" He said harshly and folded his arms. Alec didn't respond, he just kept glaring at them with completely expressionless face.

The one who was stranding beside him, turned to another red-eyed boy. This one looked younger than the two and uncomfortably shifted his weight to other leg.

"Is this the one, Logan?" Brown haired boy asked him and them pointed towards Alec. I peered at them, both fear and curiosity mixing inside me. The younger one - Logan, frowned.

"Yes. His scent was scattered all around town. He isn't one of us, either -." he spoke in soft and melodic voice, but he was interrupted by their leader.

"He is not in our group, yet...", he lolled his head and stepped closed to us. I winced and made an unconcious step back. "... he's in our town. Hunting blood that belongs to us."

At that moment I seriously considered turning around and running away. Those guys... those demons, terrified me to the core. Words like _hunting_ and _blood_ were familiar to me, but I couldn't place them in any context that makes any logical sense now. Leader said they own this town and called us intruders... no, he called me a snack. Gory pictures of cannibals and their meals flooded my mind and my pulse quicken its pace. I felt sudden urge to run away and take Alec with me, as the wave of protectiveness towards Alec clouded my survival instincts.

"Not anymore. Let's take them out, Raoul." Another boy said with an ample amount of snarl in his voice. His eyes narrowed and I could see his tensed muscles, ready to launch at us at any moment.

Raoul seemed entertained by his comrade's eagerness to destroy us. "Patience, Kevin. Of course we will, but first... I wanna know where he came from. " And then he raised his upper lip, showing his razor-sharp white teeth. It wasn't a smile in any form, it was a threat. And it was so obvious that even I could notice it.

Chills were sent down my spine as I heard Alec openly laugh at Raoul's demand. It was distorted and there wasn't even a notion of jubilance in it. It scared me even more than hungry-eyed demons and their threats because I have never seen this side of Alec.

"Why does it matter to you, when you won't live long enough to tell your creator about it?" Alec asked icily and casually put his hands in pockets. I couldn't see his face but I bet there was smirk plastered on it.

Demon named Kevin seemed slightly taken aback by Alec's words and attitude. Clearly he wasn't used to being opposed. Not much, in any case.

"He has guts, for sure." And then he glanced expectedly at his leader. Raoul snorted and then chuckled darkly.

"You know, stranger boy, I'm really planning on enjoying myself this time. First, we'll force you to watch as I drink the life out of that girl - " His eyes froze on my neck and I lowered my head because I couldn't bear to look into his thirsty eyes. " - what was her name, again? Ah, Bree."

For the first time, Alec had some kind of emotional reaction. Low growl erupted from his throat and he bared his teeth at Raoul. I didn't give much thought about _growling _as I was too shell-shocked by Alec's demeanor. He stood in front of me, completely shielding me from them with his body. It all happened so fast, and I didn't have any time to process what is going on when I heard Raoul's deep voice again. All I wanted to do was get Alec and then _get the hell out of here!_

"And when I'm done with her, I'll pull you apart very slowly and then set your remains on fire until there's nothing left of you but ashes. Now, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like my line. I guess it doesn't matter if I kill you now or if I let you live couple more months just to die in excruciating agony that will make you wish you were going through the change again... by my sister's hands. Although there's no denying that the first option will be much more satisfying." Alec said darkly and I wanted nothing more than to punch him for being so cocky. Seriously, what good could provoking them into killing us do us now? I hope he knows what he's doing or we are done for. I bit my lower lip and peered from behind Alec.

As expected, Raoul was outraged. He was glaring at Alec and hissing. My attention was caught by a small girl from behind him, who looked just as unsure of herself as I felt. She had shoulder-lenght dirty blond hair and she shook her head as she glanced over me. She looked like she was in _pain_, and her eyes were noticeably darker than Raoul's or Kevin's.

When she spoke her voice was melodic soprano. "Count me out, Raoul. I'm leaving." She literally disappeared within the same second and the younger boy, Logan, looked in the direction she must have fled.

"Sara..." He murmured. He obviously wanted to go after her, but decided to stay when Raoul crouched and with a loud growl, lunged at Alec.

I couldn't fully comprehend what happened next. One moment, Alec was in front of me and the next second I heard the sound that reminded me of two stone chunks colliding. I blinked, and my eyes found Alec pinning down Raoul to the ground, whose right arm was ripped off and lying beside. If I had enough air in my lungs I would have screamed, but I couldn't make a move, I could only stand there and watch the scene before me with wide-opened eyes.

Alec growled loudly and put his mouth against of Raoul's neck and sunk his teeth into Raoul's skin. There was a sound of metal tearing apart as he almost effortlessly detached Raoul's head. Scream was trapped in my throat and all that was getting out was soundless whimper.

Monster named Logan decided to go against Alec and he approached him from behind, but I couldn't see the rest of a fight as I was lifted in air by strong hands and I found myself looking into glistening red eyes. They reflected death and annihilation. I closed my eyes, expecting death to come any moment. I couldn't help but think what little contribution Bree Tanner did to the world. I waited for the pain. I guess I'm not getting into history after all...

Killer's hands released me unexpectedly, and I fell down on my back. My eyes flutter opened and I saw that Kevin was lying on the ground as well, but nobody was touching him. He was motionless and his eyes seemed empty. Like he was completely unaware of his surroundings. I crawled away from him and when my vision started to blur I realized I was crying. I blinked and wiped my tears off.

I forced myself up to my feet and felt weakness. All I knew was that I needed to get away from here. This was maybe the only chance I'll ever get. I made few clumsy steps and held the lamppost so that I don't fall. Don't think about Alec - I repeated innately. Something inside my very own being was pained to know that Alec was a monster. I felt wave of nausea wash over me.

"Bree?" I winced as I heard familiar voice beside me. I couldn't move. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

If I didn't know any better I would actually think that demon beside me was worried for my well-being. All my fears and nightmares came true; Alec was a monster - he wasn't any better than those who he destroyed.

He lifted me gently in his arms. He was trying to be exceptionally careful with me - futile effort, in my opinion. His hands were still as firm and cold as an iceberg. I lifted my glance and met his eyes. His contacts were dissolved and I could see real colour of his eyes shining through. That was my wake-up call.

"Let me down." I whispered. He didn't move an inch. I started struggling. "Now!" My voice was husky and weak but he understood what I wanted. Yet, I was still entrapped. "Alec, please..." I wanted to say to him to leave me alone, to go away and never see me again. But he slowly put me back on my feet, his hands around my waist, supporting me.

His burgundy eyes were slightly narrowed and I hated to see concern in them. Yeah, like he actually cared what's going on with me - he can't feel anything. He's almost dead. "Bree." I looked down, not wanting to met his eyes again. I wanted to believe it wasn't true but they kept things straight in my head. Alec lifted my chin so that I would have to return his gaze. I hesitated.

How could I ever believe there was something more to Alec than obliteration and death? I mean nothing to him and I have to break out of this illusion.

"Look at me, Bree." He whispered somberly and held me like I was something _precious_. I obstinately shook my head and tried to free myself from his steel grasp.

"I don't want to. Now let me go." I muttered under my breath and snorted indignantly. Alec went motionless for a few moments, then he finally released me.

"I can explain this. Trust me, Bree. Let's go somewhere else..." Alec began with a hint of desperation under his tone. I laughed cheerlessly, still stunned. Did he underestimated my intelligence _that much_ he believed that I would willingly come with him after everything I've seen tonight?

"I'm not coming anywhere with you or near you anymore, Alec! You can just forget our deal and I'll forget all and this is the end. I'm leaving." I turned around and was ready to run away but immediate pain in my left knuckle caused me to stop. He was holding my hand with such force I did not think was possible. Sob broke from me as I felt my knuckle breaking in at least three particles.

Alec was standing beside me with ruthless expression on his alabaster face. Expression that plainly said that he is angry and that I'm in trouble. For real, this time.

And then I caught something odd with my peripheral vision. Pellucid mist was all around me, looking like an evaporation and I unconsciously stopped breathing. As it touched my left hand I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Or, to be precise, I couldn't feel anything at all about my hand!  
I sobbed again, probably out of fear, because I was loosing all of my senses gradually and I couldn't do a thing.

"You brought this upon yourself, Bree..." One icy voice whispered in my ear, but I couldn't see the one it belonged to because the mist caused blindness. And then it completely engulfed me, effectively locking away all of my sensations.


	8. Under the Surface

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter SEVEN**

**Under the Surface**

I woke up with a possibly worst headache ever. I was probably unconscious for at least a few hours, and I couldn't tell how in the world did I fall asleep even if my life depended on it. Haze was covering my memories of the last night when I made an attempt to remember, and I had a feeling it was for a good reason. My impatient counting of seconds in a pervading, sense-depriving darkness was all I could muster from last night's events.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and recognized the canopy above my head in the light of a nearby lamp. How comforting, I was in my room. When I tried to uplift myself using my elbows as a support, very sharp pain coursed through my left hand and for a second I saw a white hand breaking it in a deadly grip. Tears tingled in my eyes and I bit my lips to prevent a high shriek from breaking out. Yet, I couldn't move my hands at all and I lifted my glance only to see a pair of handcuffs tying me to a bed.

Wait, handcuffs?! I was tied to my own bed by a pair of handcuffs? Panic stung me and I was relieved to know that I could still move my legs. Now where was that sick pervert? I had a feeling like I was trapped in one of those BDSM episodes in dungeons, but I pushed that wierd thoughts aside. My mind was going to strange places, but luckily I saw just the person who I strongly believed was responsible for my current state.

He was languidly sitting on a black leather armchair in the furthers part of my room, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed on his chest. His bangs slightly fell over his eyes and he was seemingly unaware that I was glaring at him.

And then it struck me... I was in the same room as a monster, completely helpless and unable to defend myself in case he wanted to hurt me! Seeing him breaking my hand like it was made out of clay after mercilessly killing those like him did not make me eager to spent time in his presence. For a second I let myself to see from his perspective - a pathetic and weak human with who he can play when boredom took over. Last night he didn't seem so prone to hurt me but his dark ruby eyes promised torture. Best tactic I could think of now was trying the 'nice and submissive' act.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound as helpless as possible (which wasn't that hard at all).

"Can you please put these off me?" I clanked the handcuffs against the metal bed frame.

His lips curled upwards and I heard him laugh darkly at my humble request. Ok, that didn't work. But my deformed hand hurts so much! I tried not to move at all but being clasped in handcuffs was an effort of itself.

"My hand is really hurting now -" I started off, but Alec's icy voice cut me like a knife. " Don't expect of me to find any compassion for you - you don't deserve it."

My teary eyes narrowed at his words. Being in pain and managing your self-control didn't go well together, I figured. "Right. I forgot it's totally my fault because I crashed your little monster party."

He looked away. "Believe it or not, I was trying to protect you yesterday." He said slowly, but candor in his voice has taken me aback. Alec unfolded his arms and lolled his head to a side. "Gratitude isn't uncommon considering the fact you'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"I was under the impression they were targeting _you_ and that my entire fault consists of being in a wrong place at a wrong time. A very convenient... snack." I spat indignantly, and luckily for my well-being Alec decided to ignore my last words. Instead, he stood up and walked until he was above me. His hand grazed my broken one and for a second I let the coldness of his hand take away the throbbing pain in mine. My frantic heart skipped a beat as I heard the small _click_ as Alec unlocked the handcuffs.

"Shut your smart mouth already." He murmured, and I was grateful that I could finally move my arms. "You're at fault because you wanted to break our deal - something that's not possible anymore."

I groaned as I lightly rubbed my broken hand. All I saw was utterly unrecognizable part of my body, covered in livid bruises. It was a mystery how Alec managed to make such a mess out of it with only one grip.

"If you are trying to hint that me being a witness of your supernatural breakdown is a hindrance, please don't let me get in your way." Sarcasm was very evident in my tone, but part of me was being serious. I wasn't supposed to see anything from the last night and it was very possible that Alec would want to remove me completely from the picture. I gulped and tried not to appear horrified at the idea.

Alec sloppily threw the handcuffs at the other side of a room, but put the small key in his pocket. "I though I made myself clear that you are of no use to me dead. I admit your presence has brought me mostly excitement and amusement so far, and I won't be so fast when it comes to letting you go. Come now."

He beckoned me with his hand and I dumbly stared at him. "What? Where?"

Alec rolled his eyes impatiently. "To a hospital, of course. To get your hand treated." I nodded. It was relieving to know that Alec didn't just intend to let my hand heal on its own. But I said instead: "Yeah, just another thing I'm to blame for."

I heard Alec chuckle at that. We were already in the garage, and Alec opened the door for me. "Correct. But I have to warn you, though. If you attempt to run away again or yet make a scene at the hospital that can get me into inconvenience - I won't hesitate to kill every one of the humans that happen to be around. And afterwards, you can try to live with your conscience knowing that it was _you_ who caused their premature demise."

I gulped as I tried to imagine what lies up Alec's conscience so far if he is able to talk about killing with such cold-blooded nonchalance. Again, I doubt I wanna know that.

At first I was surprised that Alec would want to go outside, but then I saw that the weather was cloudy. His paleness was even more apparent out on a daylight. I gritted my teeth - his chalky complexion did not made him less attractive, not even the slightest bit. Secretly, I was angry at myself for thinking that Alec was handsome. That was a true statement but I felt like a complete idiot for feeling slight admiration towards the perfect features of his face. I often had to remind myself of what he's done to make unpleasant tickling in my stomach disappear.

Thanks to Alec's lunatic driving we were at the hospital in no time. I didn't want to even talk to him (even though I had bunch of things to ask him), and it was possible that my resentment because Alec disabled my secret escape plan with his threat manifested through silent protest.

Alec stopped the car and then pulled out a small box with contact lenses. In a few swift movements colored contacts were already in his eyes. He snorted through his nose and annoyance because of having to wear them was very palpable. I never noticed before how he would always scowl while wearing them - I guess he was a good pretender.

He caught me staring at him and rolled his now dark brown eyes. It was much more easier to look into them now that all the traces of red were gone.

"Bree." He called me when we were outside the main entrance. I unwillingly looked at him. He continued. "Once we're inside just shut up and let me do the talking."

"I'll pretend I'm mute." I said dryly.

Alec pondered for a second. "Not a bad idea." Wide smirk appeared on his full lips and I just knew he was up to no good. What a jerk.

I took a deep breath a closely followed Alec once we entered the hospital. One young brunette was working at a reception desk and her face lit up like a shining lights on a Christmas tree when she saw Alec. I tried seeking comfort in fact that at least I did not embarrass myself utterly every time Alec entered the room.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" She said breathlessly and I could almost hear her heart speeding up.

Alec flashed her one of his bright smiles, and the poor woman almost fell off her chair. "Hello. My little sister injured her hand pretty badly and we're here for some treatment." Alec used his low, provocative voice and the brunette simply melted. She noticed me for the first time since entering the hospital and nodded for herself. In her eyes, I guess Alec and I looked somewhat similar. Both of us were brown-haired with dark eyes. Although I did not share Alec's striking looks.

"All right." She chirped, and then typed something into her computer. "Dr Jones is available now so she can take care of your hand. What's your name, sweetie?" I blinked, not sure if she was addressing me or Alec.

Alec was faster than me. "Her name is Bree... Volturi. I'm afraid my sister is mute."

The receptionist looked at me with faux compassion, and then started typing again. Probably wondering how on Earth to spell Volturi. Her cheeks flushed red and I bet she cursed herself for not putting any makeup.

"That's too bad. Do you mind filling in these papers?"

Alec grinned. "Sure. No problem."

After that we were directed at Dr Jones' office. Despite my better hopes, she was an attractive blonde in her thirties. If I wasn't declared a mute I would probably have laughed when I saw her reaction on Alec's beauty. Through the whole process of fixing my hand, she and Alec were talking about newest findings in medicine field and I felt pretty much like a dumbass. I never knew Alec was _that_ smart, and for some unknown reason I was disappointed to know how much we differed from each other.

I would occasionally cast a sharp glare in Dr Jones' direction, mostly because she paid more attention to Alec than to my hand. I heard her pretty clear when she commented on how she never saw such a bad case of fracture. Well, thank you so much, everlasting brute who I shall not name!

I was grateful to heavens when all of it ended and my hand was finally fixed. It hurt like hell, but it was not my first time being in hospital because of bone fracture. My Dad took care of that.

"See? It wasn't all that bad, Bree." Alec said to me when we exited the hospital building. I made a face.

"What makes you think I was uncomfortable in a first place?" I retorted indignantly. Alec grinned.

"For starters, you wouldn't stop making those faces at a poor lady. For a second there, I thought it might get violent."

I furrowed my brows. "Haha, you're the one to talk."

Alec shrugged off my biting comment and took my unharmed hand in his as he led the way.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked sharply, my voice coming out shriller than I wanted.

Alec glanced at me over his shoulder. "Home."

I abruptly stopped walking and for a moment it looked like Alec was going to drag me, but he stopped as well and crossed his arms, waiting for me to spit out what I wanted.

"You're joking, right? What makes you believe so far that I would want to come anywhere with you?" I glared at him with all the determination I had. I am not going to break. I didn't have where to leave, but after everything I've seen yesterday I just couldn't make myself to follow Alec anymore.

Alec snorted and when his eyes met mine I almost thought I saw sadness in them. Which was a hallucination, I'm sure. His voice was deeper and somewhat more threatening when he finally retorted. "The days of having a privilege to choose in the matter are long gone."

I put my hands on my hips and forced myself to face him. "So, are you just going to throw me over your shoulder while I scream obscenities at you and all these people are watching?" I pointed towards the crowd around us. Alec's eyes dangerously narrowed as I went on. "I'm sure among them will be at least one good Samaritan to recognize the violence and call the police."

On my utmost surprise, Alec chuckled. "If it comes to it, then shall it be. I own you, silly."

I made a grimace to show Alec my independence but the effect was that I looked sorely immature. "I'm my own person, you unreasonable creature."

Alec stepped suspiciously closer to me. "Whatever you say, ma'am." And with that words he _really_ threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick him, but he effortlessly dodged it. In my peripheral vision, I noticed that quite a crowd was starting to gather, intrigued by our little show.

"No, stop it!" I shrieked loudly and tried to squirm my way out of his clasp. I even tried to bite him - now that ended up quite unceremonially for me. "I didn't mean that, ok? I need to talk to you right now, Alec!" I tried my 'nice and again nice' act. But unfortunately, Alec wasn't fooled.

"We'll talk at _home_, my stubborn possession." Alec prolonged every syllable, making sure I understood. All he accomplished by that is making me feel like an annoying brat.

"It can't wait, this is urgent! And besides, I don't trust you. I feel safer while we are at public, like this. Find some pity from the bottom of your rotten heart for a poor girl with a broken hand." My wailing has obviously been successful because Alec finally landed me back on my feet.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Stop being such a child." He grumbled in response.

I smiled sourly to him. "Says the brat who gathered all the wisdom of this world through his multitudinous years of existence in shadows." I said sardonically, only semi-convinced at the possibility behind it.

Alec took again my hand in his, but this time I didn't complain. I noticed a sly smile on his lips as he contemplated my words. "God, you have no idea how right are you on this one."

I bit my lip. "I'll let this slip out of genuine disinterest and fear of knowing the potential truth."

Twilight slowly gave way to the night and I was shivering when a first blow of wind easily passed through my thin shirt. Alec offered me his leather jacket, but I declined. I don't want to owe him nothing more than I already do.

Once we were in the house, I slowly followed Alec into my room. He casually lolled on a black sofa and started playing with his 'V' pendant. He often played with it when he was bored or expecting something that made him impatient.

"So, you wanted to talk." Was his encouragement to start a conversation I wanted to have back in town. I stiffly sat in an armchair opposite of him and discomposedly chewed the inner side of my cheek. I admit I _am_ anxious. Nobody ever said that drawing out the truth was an easy task, but here I am.

"Yes, and I have many reasons to believe that you won't be honest with me regarding the matter of last night's events. So, to prevent any lying attempts I'll have to use my last resource." I said all too formally, but I had to make it clear to him of my intentions.

Alec stopped toying with his pendant and raised his eyebrows questionably and I could see he was genuinely confused. I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"My second wish, Alec! My wish is you being honest for a change and to spill out all the truth no matter what I ask."

Alec pouted. "Now, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair either, and do you hear me complaining? Is it a deal, then?" I blinked pleadingly few times, feeling stupid. Alec reclined his back on a sofa behind him and exhaled almost tiredly through his nose. I had a feeling he wanted to run his hand through his dark hair, just to make it messier than it was before.

"Yeah, it's a deal." He said finally. "You being 2/3 mine seems like a fair tradeoff for a slice of reality you are going to experience for yourself soon. I win in any case, so... shoot."

I cleared my throat few times before blurting out. "What are you?" I peered through my lashes to see Alec's reaction but I was disappointed. His face remained completely expressionless and I wondered if there was a better way of asking that when Alec offered me his answer.

"Non-human night walker."

I knew that already. Can't he just give me a straight answer? "Seriously."

"I though you'd guess by now..." Alec abruptly stopped when he noticed the expression on my face. He sighed. "The descendants of Count Dracula."

I forced myself to remain serious for the time being. "And I'm a fairy godmother."

It was Alec's turn to be insulted and I though just for a second that he might be telling the truth. Impossible. "Don't make this hard, Bree. You've seen my eyes, or that isn't enough for you to drop the sceptic act?"Alec glared severely at me, and for some reason I felt ashamed.

Why was it so hard for me to accept that there might be something more than humans and their perception of reality, against all the evidence? Maybe I was too shocked to believe that I had the chance to cross the border and be a part of a supernatural world even for a while? I was exited and revolted at the same time that beings like Alec actually existed in our world and nobody knew of them. Damn it, I wanted to believe it was true because than my not-so-shiny view of the world would might change into something better and more interesting. But at the same time the rational part of me screamed to get a grip, because I would surely be an idiot if it turned out that Alec was only joking.

There was only one thing I had to do the solve my dilemma and I asked the second question.

I gulped and put back some stray locks of my hair behind ear. " And your diet... do you feed upon h-humans?" I stammered and bit my tongue. What am I even asking?

Alec seemed to understand my sudden fear and he smiled in a way that was meant to reassure me that's totally unnecessary to worry myself over such matter. But I saw the answer in his dark red eyes, anyway. Alec was feeding upon human blood and he didn't even acknowledge it as a bad thing or feel any remorse for what's he been doing - for what he does.

I felt like it was suddenly very hot in the room, even though it was probably the opposite. My heart's been beating so fast that I could hear its rhythmic drumming in my ears. I let my hair fall over my face to cover my blushing cheeks.

_Change the subject, Bree! _My logical side screamed.

"The guys from last night? Who were they?" I asked the first question that came to my mind and bit my lower lip trying to estimate his reaction.

"They were the part of a Seattle Newborn Army to whom I think I did a great service by destroying those three." Alec said in a voice that revealed he didn't think this was especially important information.

"How do you destroy a vampire?" I hesitated while pronouncing the last word and I know Alec noticed it as well. Damn.

"With fire." Again, I was surprised by Alec's willingness to share such details with someone who was not like him. Or did it just mean that Alec didn't think I posed as a threat at all?

I tried to turn everything to a joke and forced a wide grin upon my face. "Good to know." Alec glances curiously at me and then rolled his eyes. He looked like he was suppressing a grin himself.

"And all those killings are doings of that army?" I realized suddenly and felt like Einstein.

Alec sighed before explaining it to me. "Yes, and they are making quite a show out of feeding. Actually, they are the reason I was sent here in a first place - to report what I've found out about them. You see, humans aren't really supposed to know of our existence."

"Can't imagine why." I surprised even myself when I giggled, but there was something relieving about Alec opening up to me for the first time. And of course, the notion that he didn't want me dead after all. "Wait, you said sent... by who?"

Alec took his pendant in hand and watched it very closely. "This might be difficult to explain." He said, but I patiently waited. He continued, sounding indifferent. "Our supernatural world is ruled by the three thrones resided in Volterra, Italy. I'm a part of the Elite Guard whose job is to prevent humans from finding out about us, amongst other duties. Volturi prides in being the ultimate law among our kind, respected and feared."

"Volturi... " I repeated, more to myself. "I know that name. You used it in the hospital." I didn't intend my voice to sound accusing but it came out that way.

Alec pouted as he was staring at the ceiling again. What was that fascinating there, anyway? "Yeah, I don't know your surname so I used mine instead. I wanted to know how it will sound." And then he gazed at me and smiled devilishly, like he was enjoying some private joke of his that I didn't understand.

I let the curiosity get the best of me as I asked the next questing. "And what about being in the Guard? Are you, like, a soldier with superior fighting skills?"

He pondered over his answer. " I don't really fight in battles. Elite Guard consists mainly of vampires gifted with ability that exceeds the usual abilities of our kind. We're special." I frowned when I heard the smug undertone of Alec's voice. He really is a conceited bastard, isn't he?

"What's your ability?"

Alec's smirk was wide as he gave me an explanation. "I can cut off people's senses, rendering them helpless and completely under my will. You experienced it yourself last night."

I glared at him, still bitter because of his little trick that scared me shitlessly. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I never claimed to be a nice person." He smiley feigningly and I knew this one's true. Alec isn't nice. Ouch.

I sighed deeply before asking the questing that held my interest the most, and the one I was scared to know the answer. "What are you going to do with me?"

Alec started playing with his hair. Not a good sign. "Oh, I don't know. So far I like having you around so you don't have to worry about becoming my snack. You are a weak and pathetic human yet you don't fear me and earning your respect might be the biggest challenge I've faced in a while. I like the way you're thinking and your dashing and sarcastic attitude amuses me."

He made it sound like it was a big confession of his but I concluded that much myself. I arched an eyebrow and tried again. "Eh. Is that really all that you can tell me?"

Alec sat up straight and smirked so cruelly that he made my skin crawl. I already regretted asking him that and I gulped, expecting the worse. I was not disappointed.

"I've played with the idea of you being my sex slave but your young age and innocence make me feel like a pedophile of some sort. Maybe after you've grown a little -"

"No, thanks!" I interrupted him, my voice high-pitched. "Let me know if that time ever comes so I can spare my dignity by committing a suicide." I put the distance between us as much as possible, trying to bury myself in the huge armchair. Alec rolled his eyes, looking mildly disappointed.

"You can forget about it. I'm not letting you go; your fate is sealed. And the way you said that makes it sound like it's a bad thing being amongst my precious belongings. Most girls would've died to be in your place if only for a night. I know from experience." I gaped as he winked.

"Well, forgive me but I just don't see the appeal." I was still visibly shaken from his open proposal. "Is there any way to earn back my freedom?" Alec laughed lightly at my naive hope.

"Hardly. Maybe before this conversation and the last night there was some hope for you but now you're doomed. The golden rule of the Volturi is to never let any human who knows of our existence live and spread the word. You can say that you have an immunity to the rule by staying on my good side as I represent the law. I'm afraid that in any other case you'd be shut up permanently or in case you bore me. If I was in your place I'd try being more lovely."

I made a grimace and stick my tongue out at Alec. "Is this lovely enough for you?"

"Simply adorable."

When everything started smudging before my eyes I realized how tired I was. I yawned and blinked a few times to get rid of the insomnia.

"Maybe we should take a break from this conversation. You can continue questioning me tomorrow, when you are fully rested." Alec suggested and I was more than happy to accept it. Maybe tomorrow when I wake up I'll realize all of this was a dream. I drawled tiredly. "Good idea. Now off to your coffin."

Alec shook his head with a silent laughter. I slowly went up to the bed, kicked my Docs away and tucked between the soft blankets. No wonder I barely noticed when Alec took my unharmed hand and tied it back to the bed frame with the handcuffs until it was too late.

"What was that for?" I shrieked, my sleepy eyes widening at Alec's arrogance. He smirked, put his hands in his pockets (along with the key) and stepped away so that I can't kick him. Smart move.

"I'm going to hunt and I'll rather not play hide and seek with my runaway slave when I return." He retorted plainly, obviously satisfied with his prediction. I'll admit that I'm so tired that idea of possible escape didn't cross my mind until he mentioned it. "Wow. Too bad you saw through my brilliant plan. Now I'm actually going to spend the night in here, by your side." I grumbled, tiredness driving me insane.

I heard him laugh richly, and it sounded like wind chimes along with subtle bass. I never heard him laugh like that, I realised. It was beautiful - and more than that; it was genuine.

"This night, and many nights that are yet to come." With that words he grazed my cheek with the tips of his fingers and lifted my chin. I was oblivious of his actions 'till the moment his cold lips were already on mine. They were as firm as they were out of stone and yet so smooth like silk. I was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen (needless to say that I forgot how to breathe) but the idea of being kissed by a vampire who could kill me in a millisecond if he wanted to was making me *this* close to fainting. I must be deprived of any moral.

I wanted to slap him so badly but, dammit, one of my hands was badly broken and the other chained to the bed! I just shut my eyes closed and froze until he finally stopped. When the pressure of his lips was finally removed from mine, I slowly opened my eyes. And the was gone... just like that. Like I imagined the last half of a minute.

I gulped and curled up into a ball, determined not to torture myself anymore with Alec's strange behaviour but I had to admit that I have a much bigger problem than I previously thought.

* * *

A/N: 1) To those who might think that Alec is OOC in this chapter I'll just tell: Bree is very special to Alec and therefore he is not being sadistic grim reaper around her. I hope it won't be such a *spoiler* if I say that vampires actually change after they've met their mates. Pretend you never guessed this one coming. O_O

2) This is going to sound lame but please leave a review. Little recognition means a lot after you've spent hours writing and editing a freaking chapter (whole night, in fact).

A huge thanks to those who already reviewed! :) Your support and enthusiasm are truly overwhelming. THIS ONE WAS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! (In case you are actually reading author's notes, lol). :D


	9. Blame it on the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter EIGHT**

**Blame it on the Rain**

_It's cold. My lungs are hurting with every shallow breath I draw in. My hands are so frozen I can't feel their tips. Darkness enveloped me completely and I tried to brace myself for whatever was coming out of it._

_"Bree." One silky voice called my name and I spun around to face it. I almost sighed in relief when I saw familiar features of a vampire I know. I didn't have time to ponder when did I start seeking comfort in Alec's presence, because my flawed eyesight noted that something was wrong. This Alec was dark and his face was tainted with malice. His was driven mad from the clear thirst reflecting off his pitch black eyes. He never looked less like a human to me than now._

_His pale long-fingered hand was outstretched in my direction. He was beckoning me to himself. "Come." He said in a deep voice I never heard before. Threatening and low. It wasn't a request, it was an order given the fact that my legs walked forward despite my will._

_I slightly shook my head and whimper escaped my lips. I quickly put my hand over them and watched in terror as my own body moved on its own and stopped when it was in front of a monster with Alec's face._

_He smirked, revealing his sharp teeth, waiting to bite. His ice-cold hand took one of my stray locks and gently put it behind my ear. I winced as electric current coursed through my body at his touch. I couldn't estimate whether he was having similar reaction because his expression was inscrutable. His fingers intertwined in my hair and he pulled it, forcing my head back so that my neck was completely exposed._

_I found my voice just in time. "Alec, what do you think you're doing?" I practically choked with my words, his cold mouth pressed against my larynx, making my breathing almost impossible. I felt it on my skin when he chuckled. "What does it look like?" He teased mercilessly._

_My eyes closed as he parted his lips on my skin. I knew what was coming, alright. This nightmare was haunting me every time I closed my eyes, not so irrational fear of being drained took over. Maybe this could be just a nightmare as well? I couldn't tell because his every breath and my fear were so palpable that no one would question it. But again, all dreams seemed unreal only after waking up._

_Alec pulled me closer to him until I collided with his solid chest. I tried to prepare myself for what was coming but nothing could help me once his teeth pierced the thin membrane of my neck bearing the worst imaginable pain. It was like acid was injected in my veins and, dammit, I'm sure it would be less painful in that case than this._

_Something hot and sticky was leaking down my neck and the shrill screech was ringing in my ears long after the pain was gone._

I abruptly sat upright, finding myself in the dusky room in which I stayed for more nights than I cared to count. The realization that the nightmare is now gone hasn't stricken me yet, and my eyes frighteningly searched the room for any monsters. I looked around me in a desperate attempt to find solace in its familiarity but I failed. I fell back on my pillow, my hands gripping onto the bed sheets like a lifesaver as few strangled sobs echoed the walls.

The sound of a door opening and his footsteps were apparently too inaudible for my insensitive ears to catch. But I knew he was there because he could never stay away for too long - especially if I was having a nightmare. It happened enough times for us to establish a pattern.

I saw his dark outline contrasting the moonlight. "Bree?" He whispered, like he didn't want to startle me more than I already was. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" I intended to spare myself some unnecessary humiliation and bury under the many layers on top of me, but my cheeks were cupped between cold palms and I didn't realize I was crying until his frosty breath reached my face.

I gulped, my eyes searching for his as I tried to free myself. "No, I-I just..." I stammered, my voice husky, "...you were..." My reluctance will use as an amusement to Alec if I don't say something now. "...dead."

I suddenly realized how stupid of me was to tell him about the nightmare - now he's actually gonna think that I am bothered by the thoughts of his possible demise and might get some delusions that I care about him. I didn't need that. True, I lied about the most recent nightmare, but I often dreamed about Alec being killed, too. I didn't want to induce his creativity and thirst by telling him I dreamed about him draining me.

Alec snickered and I could almost see him shaking head. "Huh? Is that all? At least I'm already dead so there's no point in crying about that." Well, I'm relieved he didn't take me seriously. I yawned on purpose and collapsed back in bed once he released me. My eyes wandered to the small clock and 5:17a.m. greeted me.

Great. I knew I couldn't fall asleep again for tonight and it was still early to get out of the bed. I closed my bleary eyes and tried to find my way to Dreamland again but pictures of Alec drinking my blood haunted me more than I wanted to admit (out loud, I was at least honest to myself).

"Alec?" I called him. His response was a low grumble, somewhere from the sofa. "Can you please turn on the light?" I asked politely and I heard him mutter 'blind humans' and second after the lamp beside me lit, illuminating frowning vampire who crossed him arms.

I gave Alec my childish smile. "Thank you."

If anything developed between me and Alec during these two months since his 'great confession' it would be my ability to get him annoyed over the most bizarre things. I had a habit of asking him small, harmless favors while flashing one of my dazzling smiles that only affected him - seriously, nobody is falling for it except Alec. He would grumble and occasionally complain, but in the end it would always be 1:0 for Bree.

"Bree?" Alec called my name and I felt strange tickling in the bottom part of my stomach. It was always like this when he said my name it _that _voice, like thousands of butterflies were released inside me. I was afraid to think what it might be and did my best to ignore it, writing it off as insignificant.

I didn't bother opening my eyes. "Hmm?"

"How would you like to go out somewhere today?"

My eyes opened in shock and I propped on my elbow to give Alec one examining look. There were no traces of slyness on his face but, alas, Alec was a good liar. Excellent pretender.

"You're kidding me? Seriously?" I didn't leave the mansion for 2 weeks, last time we went out was when I had to remove cast from my left hand.

Alec actually smiled when he saw bewilderment on my face. "You see, it's pouring rain today. Now we have the chance to do something other than bore each other's guts into insanity. Are you in mood for something different this time?"

I furrowed my brow, getting suspicious. "What do you have in mind?"

Alec offered me his impish smirk.

-xXx-

_5 hours later_

Ok, I hereby officially declare I am THE biggest freaking idiot that ever walked this planet. Like Alec obligingly reminded me, I said _yes_ to his asinine suggestion. I was _desperate_, believe me and get that in the record.

My inborn naivety and indescribable wish to get out of that prison-house got me exactly where Alec wanted me. I'm making mental note to myself kick him when he least expects and _where_ he least expects it. I don't know when or how but one day I'll make him pay dearly for humiliation of this amplitude. Bree _will_ get even.

But here I am, freezing my arse on slippery tiles, wrapped in one fluffy towel and chewing the inner side of my cheek. I've been receiving wierd looks from people around for the longest fifteen minutes of my life. That satanic creature was nowhere to be seen and I just wanted to get outta here!

In case you're wondering where the hell am I, I'll make it easy for ya - Alec has brought me to a indoor swimming pool. And I voluntarily came with him, he didn't even have to sedate me and drag me unconscious. He's such a manipulator.

The worst part is that I really believed I might have a good time here. With him. God, have I been wrong. Though, he did have to say thing like; _it's normal for people to visit pools in June, nobody will give you a second glance in that pink bikini (because I'm around and everyone's attention will be directed at my awesomeness - _ok, he didn't really say that out loud_), and by the way that color is really complimenting your complexion, Bree..._

I almost decided to go back and change myself in some socially acceptable clothes when voice behind me made me froze in place.

"There you are, Bree. Just when I though you decided to dive in without me."

I automatically gripped my towel tighter but something pulled it so I spun around (with no towel to protect my privacy) and faced Alec who was still holding fluffy towel.

I quickly covered myself with hands the best I could, but apparently I was too slow for Alec's sharp eyes. He stared intensely at me, his eyebrows raised and eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. He blinked few times and abruptly adverted his gaze, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Well, I don't know what he expected to see but I obviously didn't disappoint. I'm aware my body is far, far away from perfection but watching Alec's reaction almost made me giggle. It was wonderfully fulfilling to see his astonished face after he saw me in some stupid bikini. Poor guy, probably didn't see a decent girl since ancient history when my curveless, skinny body could evoke such reactions on his part...

And then I looked down and the Earth stopped spinning.

Shirtless Alec was really a sight to behold. It should be against the law to walk around like that without a fair warning to drooling idiots and people with weak heart. Dressed only in loose, black trunks he would put Adonis to shame. Every one of his ab muscles was so beautifully defined I could not advert my gaze. All I could think of was _phew, six pack on a display, thank god I have eyes... _Yeah, I am such a profound person with very mature deep thoughts.

Just when I though I was going to have an ample nosebleed, someone pinched my nose. Ouch...

"I'm up here, silly." Alec's smug grin brought me back to Earth, humiliated and red on a beet level.

I ignored him and tied my messy hair into ponytail. I gulped and forced myself to come closer to the edge of a pool. I tried to calculate the depth by the darkness of water. And I'm sure this pool will get way over my head if I get in. I absently bit on my lower lip.

"Afraid to jump?" One annoyingly familiar voice teased.

I turned around to glare at him. I was on the edge, figurative and literal. "Why don't you go first to break the ice?" I pushed his back, trying to get him into the damn pool but he wouldn't move an inch. I was using all of my limited strength but he just stood there, motionless like was petrified.

He laughed darkly at my poor attempts. "I will, but only if you join me." Before I could comprehend what he was saying he turned around and embraced me tightly as tight could get without breaking bones.

The moment we fell into water, Alec released me and I almost regretted I didn't hold onto him. I curled up into a ball and did a perfect imitation of a rock as I was slowly sinking down. Heart inside my chest was racing but I couldn't think logically, I couldn't do anything but wait...

A pair of hands colder than water and pulled me up towards the surface. As soon as we emerged I was gasping and trying to cough the water out of my lungs. I almost desperately caught Alec's hand on both his and mine surprise and noticed he could stand on the bottom without any problem.

"Stupid girl, why didn't you tell me you don't know how to swim?" Alec wondered as he helped me by supporting some of my weight.

"You n-never asked." I stammered, starting to shiver because of the cold water. Alec found this amusing as well.

"Right, I forgot how sensitive you humans are when it comes to temperature changes." I shot him a glare because of his open bragging. I couldn't shake off the inferior feeling I got when being around him and I didn't need his reminder. So, I splashed him right into his pretty face, all while suppressing a laughter.

"You know, I wouldn't be so quick to splash the person who's keeping you on the surface." Alec muttered, apparently annoyed. Serves him right.

Nonetheless, he really looked like he was enjoying himself like every other time I was dependent on him. He smiled wryly and the ends of his almost black hair were soaking and sticking to his forehead, giving him boyish look.

I glanced around and saw we were literally at the middle of a pool and to get to the closest edge I would need to swim. Judging by Alec's wide smile, he knew it too. So I swallowed my pride yet again. "Will you help me to get out?"

Alec pretended to consider my question. "Perhaps I will, but only if you give me something in return." He said sweetly. I gave him a look that plainly said that only thing he can get from me was a solid slap, but I prompted him to continues by nudging him slightly. "Maybe a kiss to show your gratitude?"

I gaped at him. "What?! No way, I'll rather drown." He frowned and released me but I frantically grabbed him once I started sinking, panic taking over. There's no way Alec would let me drown, right?

"Wait, ask me something else, I'll do anything!" I blurted out hastily, sinking in the deepest depths of shame. Alec shook his head with a sneer. "Take it or leave it, Bree."

I bit on my lower lip and glanced through my soaked lashes at Alec. "Now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't expect it anyway..." Alec didn't manage to finish his sentence because I flung myself at him and covered his lips with mine. I didn't really know how to kiss so I just pouted and pressed my soft lips to his firm ones in a very bruising peck. He didn't seem to mind my inexperience at all, his hands locked around my waist bringing me closer to him and holding me tightly. I put my hands around his neck and gasped when Alec's lips started moving and I clumsily returned it, trying to follow him. His lips parted and he started to lightly suck on my lower lip when I abruptly broke our kiss.

Alec didn't hide his dismay. "What's wrong?"

I blushed, challenging tomato for the reddest cheeks ever while I became _aware_ that only thing between me and Alec's exposed chest was tiny pink bikini I didn't want to wear in a first place. But I can't really tell him that, can I?

So I turned my head not wanting to look at his face, hiding like a little child. "I did my part of the deal so can you_ please_ get me out now?"

Alec chuckled lightly and splashed my face as we approached the edge.

-xXx-

Alec apparently thought I needed some sort of compensation for humiliating myself in front of the masses so he decided to get me some ice cream. Now he was warily staring at it, astonishment cutting though his generally calm face.

"You're seriously telling me that you'll eat all of _that_? I don't think it will fit inside of you, you're so small." He commented, arching an eyebrow.

I offered him my don't-be-so-stupid smile. "Of course it's going to fit! You're underestimating my capacities, but you'll see." With that, I dug into the little mountain made of vanilla, caramel, strawberries, bananas and chocolate. I had a feeling all my life has been leading to this point.

"Hey, Alec?" I called him while picking up a strawberry on top on my ice cream. "What happens if you actually eat normal food?" I wondered out loud, craning my neck to see Alec's expression.

He gave me his best apathetic look. "Nothing good, I'm sure."

"Wanna give it a try?" I was already edging closer to Alec, who looked mortified just by looking at a juicy fruit in my hand.

I put the strawberry right in front of his mouth, teasing him. "Come on. One little bite won't kill you. And besides, people are watching." I inclined my head towards the two waitresses in the café who were pointing towards Alec and giggling. They and half of the café, it seems.

Alec scowled at them and gave a strawberry one calculated look. I smirked because I knew I won this one - he had to keep his little charade around humans, otherwise it might seem odd. In one swift motion, Alec leaned in and bit the little fruit. His perfect teeth cut through it sharper than any knife could and I watched mesmerized. Wow, he actually did it.

He had an expression like someone forced him to eat sand or mud, and it probably tasted to him like that. Almost like he was in pain, Alec swallowed the strawberry without any chewing. I supressed a snicker. Alec shot me a death glare.

"Great. Now I'll have to figure out how to get it out." Alec grumbled lowly so that nobody can overhear us.

I put a spoonful into my mouth before answering on his (unfounded) worries. "Can't you just shove a finger down your throat?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I'm dead, Bree. My gag reflex is long gone."

"And I'll have my fun watching you doing a handstand to vomit it all out."

That little teasing earned me a pinch in the belly from Alec, but my morbid mind realised something else. "Hey, you said that the venom in your eyes is dissolving the contact lenses so you have to change them frequently. Maybe the venom in your body will dissolve the strawberry as well."

Alec pouted like he didn't want to admit that I might have a point. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut just to see him trying to puke.

Rain was still pouring when we got outside of the café. Alec held an umbrella for me and I thanked him.

"You don't like the rain, do you?" Alec wondered, smile curving his lips. It doesn't matter how much I tried to deny it, Alec was getting better and better at reading my face. He could tell if I'm sad, bored, curious or displeased just by looking at me, even when I tried to appear indifferent.

"I don't mind rain, I'm just tired of it. I miss sunny weather, when I could walk barefoot and wear sunglasses without looking wierd." I said honestly. After being cooped up in the same house for almost three months, I really started to miss all those little things I never noticed before. I swear I won't take sunlight for granted if I ever get to feel it on my skin again.

"Then you'll be pleased with the news, I suppose." Alec said softly, ruffling my wet hair. I peered at him, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What news?"

Alec smiled boyishly and lolled his head to a side."Pack your stuff when we get back home. We'll be leaving for Volterra tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update, I'll spare you of any lame excuses - I'm a very lazy person. =.=

And yes, this was a filler chapter, but in my defence I felt like I needed to put some space between the main events, otherwise it would be rushing with the plot. I wanted to show how much Alec and Bree grew closer in their so-called relationship. Alec is already falling for her and Bree is... well, Bree is Bree.

One more thing: Thank you so much for your generous reviews. I mean.. wow. :D Even though I don't have a habit of replying to your reviews (but do know you have my eternal gratitude, ok?), I'll gladly reply if you ask me any direct question regarding the story, so if you're curious... ;)


	10. Claustrophobia Calls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I wrote this as a pure embodiment of my love for the series. This is entirely for non-profit.

* * *

**Chapter NINE**

**Claustrophobia Calls**

Being woken up with a start, dragged through an airport in Volterra in 2 a.m. and then shoved into a limo while still being dazed was not on my list of the top ten bright ways to start a new day. I can't tell if Alec is overly exited to be back home and it resulted in being all edgy and bratty or he's just acting usually like a jerk. He didn't have to hiss on me to watch where I'm stepping when it was not my fault he can't grasp the human notion of sleepiness. I'm just tired, not blind.

But now as I'm watching the beautiful city of Volterra through tinted glass I cannot help but feel the excitement myself. I've never been out of the States before and now I'm practically in one of the most beautiful towns in Europe, enchanted with the sight of cobblestone streets and medieval buildings. I could only imagine how breathtaking this city must be during the day, coated in sunlight.

Alec was the one who insisted on taking this flight and he explained the reason for our abrupt departure thoroughly - it wasn't the fact he cannot be exposed to sunlight.

"I'm afraid you and my endearing sister are not going to meet just yet. Given the lovely personality of Jane and the nature of our relationship, it'll be foolish to expect the warmest welcomes, so I've decided to postpone your introductions. Of course, Jane was very disappointed for not being able to see me in next couple of weeks..." He trailed off, sadness very evident in his eyes. Alec missed his sister.

On a rare occasions when Alec was in a good mood he'd tell me more about her and the life within the Volturi. He was always somewhat prone to sugarcoat everything he said about Jane but I was better than to believe it all - he wasn't lying to me intentionally, that was just the way he saw his sister.

The little I knew about Jane I was very positive the two of us wouldn't get along at all. Firstly, Jane was sadistic, cruel and obviously no stranger when it came to torturing weaker than herself. She was gifted with ability to induce the illusion of worst imaginable burning pain and she didn't hesitate in using it whenever she saw fit. Alec adored his twin and the two of them had close bond that bordered with compulsive possessivness. Alec said if Jane found a special someone (he actually used the word mate, but I'm not really positive on what that meant to vampires), he would most likely tear that person to pieces and set on fire and that said something considering Alec was way calmer than his sister. I don't want to know what she will do to me when she finds out I'm her brother's newest toy, but Alec said he wouldn't allow her to harm me. Yeah, right.

The limo stopped and Alec helped me to get out, saying that the streets are too narrow and slanted for any vehicles. We didn't have to walk long until we came on some sort of square with a fountain in the middle. Alec stopped in front of the tallest building with a huge clock on top and opened the heavy oak doors without any effort. He motioned for me to go in first.

There was a reception desk, empty at the moment, and the whole lobby was tastefully decorated with huge paintings of landscapes. I frowned slightly because it wasn't what I expected. I thought Alec lived in some huge mansion far away from any humans but certainly not a castle open for public. What else did this place hide?

I silently followed Alec who adapted his pace so I wouldn't have to run after him. I observed my surroundings curiously, bare walls illuminated with small candles. It seemed to me we were lost in this maze but Alec showed no signs of hesitation.

Finally, we reached something that resembled a room, filled with furniture in baroque style. I let a sigh escape me when I noticed a girl casually sitting on a table and slightly swinging her toned legs. She looked like she was older than me by a year or so but she wasn't any taller. Her russet hair fell to her waist in elegant waves, framing her heart-shaped face specked with remains of freckles. She had an upturned nose and her upper lip held small dominance over the other but she was absolutely gorgeous, nonetheless. Her petite figure was clad in deep blue satin dress covered by dark grey cape. Only thing that didn't fit in her innocent image was her piercing ruby eyes.

"Hello, Corin." Alec addressed her and bored expression on her face was wiped off by a dazzling dimpled smile as she eyed me and Alec.

"Oh, Alec! Nice to have you back, it was really empty here without you and I started getting on Demetri's nerves..." Corin's voice sounded like a chime of bells and a familiar pang of jealousy bit me.

Alec interrupted her with a fond smile. "I'd like you to meet someone. Corin, this is Bree. She is mine, and that means non-edible."

I wanted to correct him by saying I'm not his but that would also mean that I fall under the 'edible' category, so I kept my mouth shut as Corin smiled brightly but I was too confused to return it so I just stared dumbly.

Corin tilted her head, friendliness radiating around her. "Hey, Bree."

"I'm about to ask you a favor, Corin. I have to give my full report to Masters and I don't think they'll appreciate me parading a human under their noses. Can you keep a close eye on her untill I return?" Alec folded his arms and cast a side glance in my direction, warning me to behave.

Corin beamed. "Sure, no problem." She seemed strangely pleased because of it, and I couldn't help but wonder if she planned on eating me. "You know, Alec, you can't really keep it a secret from Aro but I don't think Caius will be happy with you either, especially after what happened the last time human was in Volterra. Little oblivion will do him no harm."

Alec chuckled darkly at something only the two of them knew. "I agree. Although the impaling part was quite... spectacular. Caius is indeed a show maker. I really have to go now and I'm warning you not to let Bree out of your sight since she is so prone to get herself into unnecessary trouble."

I frowned because he made me sound like a delinquent. Redhead was quite optimistic, though. "Leave it all to me."

Alec was gone in a second and I shifted my weight to other leg, feeling slightly nervous. This was my first time being alone with a vampire who isn't Alec (if I don't count the Cullens but I didn't know they were vampires back when I met them). I stared at my shoes, not sure how to behave.

"You don't have to stand, Bree. Get yourself comfortable." Corin pointed towards the sofa and set of armchairs that beamed with invitation. "I'd tell you I don't bite to break the ice better but that would be an impudent lie..." Corin started off and I realized that despite her open personality she could be just as insecure as I was.

I sat on the sofa opposite of her and lolled on my back. "Yeah, but you don't need to go through all 'getting to know better' process with me , Corin. Alec had made it known how easily replaceable I am to him." I realized too late that was not very discouraging thing to say to a vampire when trying to save your neck.

Corin frowned and pursed her lips. "What? No, you must be rather special to keep Alec's interest for long." She mused and seemed utterly convinced.

Someone had to pop that bubble for her. "Keeping Alec's 'special' interest sounds more like a bitter nuisance than a reason for celebration to me." I used the quotation marks, emphasizing word special. I was being completely honest with her, but she reclined her head and started laughing loudly, like she couldn't imagine anything funnier than what I've just said to her.

"Haha, gotta love the irony at its best!" She said in-between her giggles, and I looked quizzically at her but she just shrugged her slim shoulders. "After so many years Alec has finally found a girl to whom he has shown some genuine affection and you must be the first among thousands that isn't infatuated with him." Corin explained and watched me like she hasn't seen anything similar in her lifetime.

I sneered. "Genuine affection? Don't be delusional, Corin. I'm merely an instrument to break the monotony of a bored vampire."

She sighed exasperatedly. "I wish I had your brains when I first met Alec, you know. It would have spared me a lot of pain and unshed tears." It sounded like a confession and my jaw almost fell off.

I gaped at her blankly before remembering to close my mouth. "No way? You and Alec had a thing?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." She waved her small hand dismissively, like that part of her past wasn't important anymore. "But it's been only once and centuries have passed since. We're good friends now that we'd buried our lust under the layers of time."

"Phew, looks like you'd lived through many years," I concluded with a pout.

Corin nodded her head. "Indeed. I was born in early 1800s but I'm not nearly as old as most of the other members of the Volturi."

"How old is Alec then?" I furrowed my brow, cursing my curiosity. Corin chuckles sweetly before replying. "He hasn't told you yet? Poor boy, must be embarrassed. Last December he and Jane reached their twelfth century of existence."

I blinked few time, doubting my hearing. "Aa... wait, what? He's, like, over a thousand years old! Ew..." It was shocking to say the least and I rolled my eyes.

Amusement lit Corin's face. "True enough. He and Jane are one of the oldest members of the Volturi."

Okay, time to change the subject to something other than Alec. "Who's youngest then?"

Corin rose from the table just to come closer to me and sat on the armchair. She folded her legs beneath her and put her thick hair behind her ear. "It's Santiago. He's only 82 years old and I should introduce you to him later. You might get along well considering you're so close in actual age."

"Wow, I'm relieved to know I can hang out with guy who's only 5 times older than me," I muttered sarcastically and Corin gave me her dimpled smile. "Hey, be grateful he's not 75 times older than you like someone we know." She rolled her red eyes and then leaned in like she wanted to share a secret. "But the thing is that nobody technically gets old as a vampire. Our minds are frozen in whatever age we were changed and we will never reach maturity that follows adulthood. We'll always be driven by impulse and hormones even if we are to live for eternity."

"Uh, we?" I bit my lip, not liking the plural.

"Sorry, I meant vampires like the twins and myself. Alec was almost seventeen when he was bitten, you know..." Corin went silent as sound of footsteps alerted her to someone's arrival. I figured it was deliberately for the benefit of not startling me.

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you're already gossiping behind my back. How unsurprising of you, Corin," One very familiar voice drawled impatiently and I turned my head to see Alec standing beside me, his hand outstretched to help me up. Even though he was only absent for short ten minutes he was clad entirely in black, wearing cape similar to Corin's, only in darker shade and when I looked closely I noted that his hair was damp, like he just took a shower. When did he..?

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but you've never cared about people gossiping about you." She glared at him, his eyes narrowing to red slits. And here I thought they were friends...

Alec returned the gesture and when it became obvious that I won't get up on my own he yanked me up to my feet with more force than necessary. "I'm aware that many unappealing rumors are circulating around about me but they are not meant for everyone's ears." With that he covered my ears with his hands to illustrate a point but that didn't prevent me from hearing what Corin replied.

"Look at him getting all worked up about a certain girl finding out about his obscene actions in past," She huffed but Alec only rolled his eyes at her and took my head in his, already walking out of the room.

"Shut your loud mouth already, Corin. Thank you for keeping Bree company but we have to leave."

Corin shouted after me. "Hey Bree, it was nice meeting you. You should come again to me if you need someone to give you heads up about this place."

"Your guidance shall not be necessary," Alec spoke through clenched teeth as I shouted back: "Bye, Corin."

Corin's laughter was heard as we entered the maze-like hallway again, only Alec pace was slightly faster this time and my hand being trapped in his I didn't really have any choice but to jog after him. Apparently, my humiliation has no end.

After Alec decided we were far enough for Corin not to hear us, he asked me hastily. "What exactly did you hear from Corin, Bree? About me, I mean."

I thought about it for a second. "Enough to get me disgusted." I finally spoke and Alec froze in place resulting in me colliding with his back and almost having a nose fracture. Alec watched me with widened eyes and I spat sourly: "I know your dark secret, Alec."

For the first time in a while Alec looked quite unsure of himself. He gaped at me and blinked. If I didn't know any better I would say he was afraid. He raked his hand through hair and finally decided to return my glance. "I have many such secrets, Bree. Which one did the insolent little... ginger decided to publically announce?"

My eyes narrowed and I feigned a content smile. "I don't know. Maybe it was the one about you being old as a freaking Bible! When did you plan on telling me you have a millennia behind yourself?"

I glared severely at him but only thing that he gave off was immense relief. What else did he have in his record to be relieved when I found out about his age? I couldn't think of many worse things but maybe I just lacked imagination.

"Ah, that one. I didn't feel like that was particularly vital information about myself. I would've told you if you just asked me, Bree." Alec cast me a lovely smile and my heart skipped a beat. I bet he heard it.

I scowled at him. "Yeah, whatever. You're still abnormally old, Alec. Nobody should be allowed to live that long. And how come that nobody ripped your head off for all that time?" I pouted, wondering if it wound be a good or a bad thing.

Alec smirked cruelly. "Believe me, they've tried." With that he released my hand and loosened his collar, exposing the better part of his neck and shoulders. I've already seen it but I blushed all the same.

"What?" I strained my eyes but all I saw was perfectly impeccable pale surface. Alec snorted almost as he had anticipated this. "Come closer if you can't see."

And I did so, my cheeks burning red as my heart kept beating very loudly - I've heard it, so you know how loud it was. But when I looked very closely I saw there were several completely white scars stretching across his neck and shoulders. It was barely visible for me but it looked like someone had tried really hard on detaching Alec's head. I don't know why, but my heart sank just as I tried to imagine that scenario.

"Does it hurt?" I failed in concealing worry in my voice and Alec smiled warmly at me. "No, but I've learnt to live with them quite well and girls seem to like scars. They show how experienced I am on battle field."

Thankfully, Alec pulled back his cape and we started walking again. I replied dryly. "It's a matter of opinion." I would like it more if he didn't have any scars at all - probably because I would be much calmer knowing his life was never endangered.

Alec stopped in front of one room with doors made of elegant dark wood and smiled knowingly as he turned the knob. He let me enter it first and I sighed in surprise when I went inside.

"Whose room is this?" I asked absently, my eyes taking in every single detail of the gloomy room. It barely had any furniture at all, but the strong presence of its owner was very evident. Bare stone mixed with walls painted in pitch black, but yet very tastefully organized and giving off an impression it was a world of itself. It wasn't a standard cube room, it was shaped like letter L and it had two more doors leading somewhere else. A dominant furniture was huge king sized bed, beautifully carved in wood with silky crimson sheets. A large bookcase was spreading across the wall and it probably contained more books than I ever had an opportunity to read. I gulped when I couldn't shake the feeling the room was used for purposes too tainting for a mind like mine to imagine. Nothing implied any torture or similar doings but the heavy feel that this room is inexplicably bad was so present it was almost palpable.

Alec shoved his hands in pockets, carefully scrutinizing my reaction. "Mine. And yours now. You and I are going to share the room."

I actually smiled at that - miracles happen. "Wow, I'm basking in joy."

"Is everything according to your taste?" He wondered soberly as I made few hesitant steps towards the bookcase, inspecting the titles. Some of them weren't even in English but I recognized none, anyway. "Well, to be honest your room looks like a dungeon. All that's lacking are chains and other restraining devices."

He chuckled, mischief gleaming in his burgundy eyes. "Would you like me to get those?"

I sent him my famous glare that plainly answered his question. "Don't get ahead of yourself. And I highly doubt that you'd allow me to line up my teddy bear collection on your precious headboard." We had an argument back in Seattle about it and Alec seriously couldn't grasp why would a person of my age want to sleep with the bunch of plushy animals surrounding her. Well, it would be rather disconcerting if he understood.

Alec frowned sternly, averting his eyes. "Only if you must. Although I would find it kind of demotivating when we..."

Obliviousness, come back. "What, Alec?"

"You know what, Bree," He retorted in equally unpleasant tone and his expression slightly hardened. "Don't ask me to tell you things you don't want to hear."

For a change, I wasn't ashamed like every time Alec started this topic. I was enraged. "Then don't mention it. You brought me here as your slave but as long as I have what little third is left of my free will you cannot force me into anything you've just implied. It's on me to decide with who I want to do whatever I do in _my_ sex life."

Alec reclined his head against a stone wall and sent me a glare which I assumed many humans and vampires saw just before they died. His slanted smirk made him look like an actual predator and I silently feared that this time I may have crossed the invisible line. "No," his voice was strangely raw.

I forced myself to stay in place and not back out running. "What was that?" Damn my shrill voice, it's giving away everything.

"If you believe I shall let anyone else touch you _in that way _then you are exceptionally delusive. I'd rather mercilessly slaughter, disembowel, rip to shreds, maim and burn whoever attempts to claims what's mine. I'll continue doing so until there's nothing left of him but unrecognizable mass of what was once a body, living or undead. I'm glad we clarified that. It would be _me_ or nobody." He smiled lovely and I knew it wouldn't be his first time taking someone's life through torture. This was experience talking.

I gulped and tried to remain my composure. "Your picturesque descriptions are truly breathtaking, Alec."

Alec's harsh features actually softened, like he suddenly remembered who was he talking to. "Indeed. But I imagine your monastic attitude towards sex will change over time and you'll come to me then. Celibacy can really be aggravating if you're dealing with teenage hormones and your body is aching for relief. And I'll be more than complying to help you with it, my precious, inexperienced little slave," Alec said with utmost confidence that made me want to punch his face. What does he know about me, anyway? I'll rather commit a suicide using toothbrush than seek comfort in Alec's bed.

I brushed it off and leaned on my back on foregoing bed, considering which would be the best way to counterattack. A smirk actually graced my lips as I spoke. "Corin said you bedded her."

The reaction was just as I anticipated, Alec's red eyes popped open and he glared at me disbelievingly. "Just when did the two of you managed to ravage that subject?"

"She merely mentioned it. It's funny how the thing that happened 'centuries ago' can reach to your heart now. Were you and Corin in love?" I batted my lashes sheepishly at growling and obviously enraged Alec.

I did not wince at his ultimate death glare. "It seems Corin misinterpreted the situation to you once again. At the time when_ it_ happened she had some sort of misplaced infatuation with me. I assure you she was aware of my motive right from the start and she chose the eventual outcome. It's rather hypocritical of her to play victim before you."

I chuckled. "Please, Alec, don't start talking about hypocrisy now, it's kinda ironic. Not to mention it's getting old. It is pretty obvious you seduced the poor girl and then fuc..." My rant was rudely interrupted by icy hand over my mouth. I bit back the urge to chew on it.

My gaze met Alec's and for the second time today I wish I cut off my tongue. He sighed finally and removed his hand, lying beside me on bed. I arched my brows at him.

"I see Corin is quite a bad influence on you, Bree. You shall not be seeing her anytime in near future," Alec moved dark wisps of my hair and stared at my eyes. I bit on my lip and then murmured without thinking: "Oh, look who's saying!"

A well placed double knock on the door saved me from Alec's reaction. I sighed contently while Alec deftly stood up with a grim expression on his alabaster face.

He opened the door and his frown deepened. "Huh, it's you."

"Don't you '_huh, it's you_' me!" One beautifully pitched and musical voice rang and I tried to position myself so I could have a better look on whoever it belonged. The voice went on: "You haven't seen us in months and you're being such an asshole."

Alec looked just about ready to commit premeditated murder. "Can I help you with something? Somehow I doubt two busy ladies such as yourselves would make an appearance in my chambers just to make a social call. I didn't know my presence evoked such endearing feeling on your side."

The voice chuckled bitterly. "Don't flatter yourself. We're here to see the upshot of your latest act of self-sufficient arrogance."

"Corin told us you brought a human girl from America. Now it makes much more sense why you didn't want to meet with Jane earlier." Another melodic voice made its presence known, this one somehow softer and calmer comparing to the previous. I idly sat on the edge of Alec's bed, knowing well he wouldn't be happy if I just decided to join the conversation and this wasn't the time for making Alec lose his temper.

The first voice chimed again: "Yes, and I don't envy the poor girl. Jane automatically hates everyone who passes the radius of ten miles to her _speshul_ little brother," Voice cooed and I saw a white hand pinch Alec's cheek before he slapped it away. It should be listed as extremely dangerous and life-threatening activity given the fact Alec looked like embodiment of the Death himself. Teasing him would be the last thing on my mind and to whoever valued his life but that obviously didn't apply to the brave woman before him.

"So, Alec, will you move and let us meet Bree?" I winced at the mention of my name.

Alec emitted a low growl but complied nonetheless. I almost felt my jaw detaching when the most beautiful woman I have ever seen entered the room. My eyes simply could not take in the absolute beauty she radiated, even for a vampire. She was tall and slender with tresses of mahogany hair enveloping her heartbreaking frame and generous curves. Tall cheekbones and unusually full lips complimented her face and her blood-red gaze landed on me.

Behind her was another vampire, slightly shorter and younger looking with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and wide dark eyes. She was also a sight to relish in but it was easy to overlook her while standing next to goddess.

The mahogany haired beauty nodded in my direction and smiled at me. For a second I considered changing my sexual orientation and all I could do is stare blankly. "Oh, so you must be Bree. My name is Heidi and my friend here is Renata. We heard about you and couldn't resist coming here to annoy Alec some more."

I started playing with the hem of my shirt, averting my eyes so I can think reasonably. "Wow. N-nice to meet you all," I stammered shyly, trying to catch my breath.

I noted in my peripheral vision that Heidi turned to her friend. "See, Ren? I told you she must be a nice girl."

"Which makes me all that curious why did she end up with Alec of all people?" Chocolate haired one concluded wisely. I wonder the same thing.

Alec's limited patience seemed to wear off. "Are you done yet?"

Heidi clicked her tongue disapprovingly at his lame hospitality. "I see that Mr. Obnoxious is eager for us to leave but do know this, Bree, if this brute gets too domineering my room is first on the left after the grand staircases. Don't be shy to come and visit anytime," She said in pleasantly and winked.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I replied and she nodded her head and beamed: "Sure you do."

I could almost imagine a vein pulsing on Alec's temple as he hissed through his gritted teeth. "Ok, that's enough. Out. Both of you."

Renata rolled her black eyes at him. "Ouch. Who stole your fake fangs, Alec? Oh, it was nice to meet you, Bree." She added with a smile directed at me and I couldn't help but return.

"And by the way, Alec, a bunch of juicy humans are waiting in front of a Clock Tower for me to take them in for a tour. I thought you wanted to know." Heidi informed as she made her way out of the room and Alec drily retorted: "I do. Now leave."

I wondered what kind of touristic program did this castle offer when they had bunch of people waiting in the middle of a night for a tour of Italian version of Dracula's castle. And what Alec had to do with it?

Alec slammed the door shut after they left but I was too confused to try to calm him down. I frowned and decided to ask Alec. "Um, tourists?"

His face was apathetic. "Food, Bree."

I instantly felt bad for asking. I knew I couldn't make a difference even if Alec allowed me to exit the room without his supervision but the feeling of guilt was present, nonetheless. Just being alive while they were sentenced to death was making me nauseous.

I peeked through my lashes at him, still a bit hopeful. "Can't you just skip a meal or something?"

Alec's dark mood lightened momentarily and he offered me bewildered and slightly shy smile. "Why? Can't stand not being in my enchanting presence for a few minutes?"

I stuck my tongue out. Of course he would believe the world was revolving around him. "Just feeling sorry for the lives you're about to take."

He shrugged, indifference clouding his hopeful face. "They'd die anyway. I just want my fair share."

"Of course you do." I whispered bitterly when I noticed Alec had a little silver key in his hand and I stood up, gripping onto his hand furiously.

"You're locking me up?" The look of terror on my face must have caused the guilty expression on his face and he sighed tiredly before offering his explanation: "The castle is a dangerous place and I don't want you wandering alone here, especially during the feeding. Wait for me, okay?" He planted a cold kiss on my forehead and in a blink he was gone and the sound of a door locking never sounded so eerie.

"What else can I do anyway?" I mumbled to myself and took off my shoes before curling up in a ball beneath the silken bedclothes. I was too wired to sleep now but after all, it was still night and the sleep will come eventually. Last thought that crossed my mind before falling asleep was the one of Alec with smoldering red eyes and blood leaking from the ends of his lips, calling me to join him. I smiled contently before reaching into his embrace.

* * *

A/N: I'm aware how the title of this chapter doesn't make any sense unless you're very creative but I'm too lazy to think of anything else. I'm just glad I finally managed to finish this installment. ;)

And yes, Corin's personality. I figured the person with ability to induce happiness would have a bubble-y personality, so she definitely made it in my favourites. ^^

Nothing makes me more eager to continue with this story than lovely reviews you wrote. ;) Thank you so much, your feedback is very appreciated. (hint*hint)


End file.
